Demonic Dragon Slayer
by Pchanny
Summary: A prophecy foretells that on a day where Guilds are born a tree will shine conceiving a new form of Dragon Slaying bringing the world into a new age of magic. Lines are drawn, and an all out war spreads as Guilds from around the world gather in an attempt to claim this new found power as Fairy Tail takes a stand to protect it at all cost! Laxus/Mirajane THE WHOLE GANG IS HERE!
1. Fairy Tail Week

FAIRY TAIL WEEK

The sun kissed skies shined down covering the city of Magnolia with its light. The city was a buzz as Fairy Tail's birthday was scheduled to take place later that week. Located at the rear of the city lied Fairy Tail's huge guild hall. Within it laughter and drunken chatter could be heard. The wizards couldn't contain their excitement as this festival was very different from the previous years they had celebrated. This year would mark the first time Magnolia's treasured Rainbow Sakura Tree would bloom that very same day. The tree was said to have been planted the day the First Master Mavis had created the guild marking their shared birthdays.

To mark this historic event, the guild's Third…I mean Sixth master Makarov had declared this week Fairy Tail Week! The week would allow all guild members to celebrate by randomly picking a name of another wizard from the guild's request board and treating them and appreciating them for what they bring into the guild.

As the members' drunkenly laugh and tease one another, Mirajane happily rolled out the board and placed it in front of the bar. Holding a bag she pins each paper individually with the names facing the board preventing anyone from knowing who they would pick. Done, she happily turned around and makes the announcement.

"Ok everybody! You ready to start Fairy Tail week?"

Gray casually walks over to pull a paper.

"Hey Mira, by chance you can't give me the smallest of hints of where Natsu's name would be?"

Nastu was a bit shocked that Gray would want to pair up with him.

"Gray…"

Maybe all this hanging around doing quest together had finally changed him and he has acknowledged him to be one of the strongest…NO! The best wizard of all time!

Pointing an accusing finger she amusingly replies,

"Uh uh Gray! You know I can't help you in picking your partner!"

Gray looks over to her confused.

"Partner? Who the hell would want Natsu as their partner? Waste of a paper if you ask me."

Suddenly with no warning a fire covered punch nearly lands across Gray's face who barely dodges it.

Natsu angrily presses his forehead against the ice wizard's and in a threatening manner asks,

"You looking to start a fight!? I'll give you a fight!"

"Oh yeah! What's a puny lizard like you going to do about it!?"

"ENOUGH!"

Both men freeze as the familiar voice fills the guild hall.

Freezing in fear they look over to the woman who menacingly walks over to them.

"Er-Erza!"

"If you two are not going to pick a name, then I will."

She proudly strolls over and rips the piece of paper and gives it a glance.

Smiling she lifts the paper and shouts.

"Wendy!"

The Dragon Slayer nervously smiles,

"Me?"

Crumpling the paper, Erza begins to shake with anticipation.

"How can I properly show a young Dragon Slayer a form of appreciation that won't only last a week, but instead, a lifetime?"

Wendy confused asks the S-class wizard,

"A lifetime?"

Slamming her fist into her hand, Erza shouts with excitement,

"OH! I KNOW!"

The whole Guild jumps as Erza points directly at Wendy with determination and fire in her eyes.

"I will teach you how to fight! I will go all out! NO HOLDING BACK!"

Both Wendy and Carla nearly jump out of their skins after Erza explains her plans to the young inexperienced wizard.

"WHHHAAAAA!?"

"Yes. And after we can go to the bakery and get some cake! That's **IF** you survive."

Wendy couldn't help but hug Carla in fear of what her day with the great almighty Erza would entail.

Erza's excitement fires up Natsu as he rushes forward and grabs a name.

"I GOT-"

The fire dragon takes a moment and looks over his paper and snickers,

Mirajane continues to smile and asks,

"Well? Who's the lucky wizard?"

He raises the paper above his head and screams,

"Lisanna!"

Mirajane and Lisanna shared a shocked looked that quickly changed into smiles,

Mirajane could only giggle and say,

"Oh my!"

Before Natsu could say another word he was pulled into a violent hug by Elfman.

"To pick the name of a Strauss is MANLY! You take care of my sister!"

And again without saying a word Natsu is nearly flung across the hall as Elfman 'lovingly' pats him in the back.

Despite all the fuss, Mirajane looks over to Gray,

"Ok Gray! You're up!"

"Alright, here I go."

Unbeknownst to him a certain water type wizard nervously stood in the back.

(Oh my darling Gray…is this is how destiny envisioned us? To have you pull my name and scream with admiration of your love for me!? OH! The thought of it all has me-)

"Hm…if you'll look at that?"

Pushing everybody aside Juvia runs towards Gray with hearts in her eyes.

"My love! I knew destiny would-"

"Carla."

Juvia violently crashes on her face.

The Exceed surprisingly looks up.

"What? Me? But I'm-WILL YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!?."

Gray looks down in surprised to see that he has stripped down to his underwear.

"AHH! SORRY!"

Pulling herself together Carla continues,

"But I'm not a wizard."

Mirajane continued to smile,

"Of course you are! All of Fairy Tail is included. That includes you, Happy, and Pantherlily."

Taking one last shot, he slams his mug on the table.

"If that's the case I'll make sure to grab Lily's name!"

The steel dragon proudly walked up and grabbed a random paper.

"Let's go Lily!"

Mirajane grabs a hold of Ganjeel by the shoulder.

"You didn't even read the name on the paper!"

"Don't have to. I already know I got his name. It's an ability we Dragon Slayers share with our Exceeds."

Natsu shouts out,

"That's total bullshit!"

Ganjeel stops what he's doing to yell back,

"Oh yeah! How much you wanna bet Lily's name's on this paper!? Not my fault you and your lame ass cat don't have what we have!"

Lily could only nod his approval.

Ganjeel was too focused on Natsu to realize a certain blue cat creeping up on him.

"If you'll excuse me! Lily and I got some training to do-HEY!"

Happy grabs the paper and glimpses at the name.

Flailing his arms, Ganjeel attempts to grab back the paper and shouts at the blue Exceed,

"Give that back!"

Happy couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"OooOoooO! You're going to LOOOOOVE the name you got!"

He flips the paper around and shows the name to all.

"He got Levy."

A blush creeps across Levy's face.

"I…um…I mean if those ARE the rules to the game I guess…I guess we have no choice but to be a pair. By pair I mean…I mean a pair of wizards who…um are friends. JUST friends!"

Ganjeel could only growl as Happy continued to gush over the newly announced pairing.

Too pissed to say anything, Ganjeel storms out.

Just as he's about to exit he stops.

"So…what're you waiting for? An invitation?"

Levy realizes he's talking to her and blushes.

"Oh! Right!"

She gathers her stuff and chases after the Steel Dragon.

One by one more wizards are called out.

To Juvia's dismay she was paired up with Lucy.

Elfman with Evergreen…despite their public outcries that they aren't seeing one another only to be followed with everybody in the guild rolling their eyes.

To see his beloved Carla paired with Grey, in defeat Happy walks out with his partner.

"Are you ok Happy?"

"No offense Lily, but I was hoping to get Carla."

"Ah. As I with Ganjeel. I will just have to train harder and build up our psychic connection."

Happy annoyingly looked at the other Exceed.

"You know that isn't a thing, right?"

The papers continued to dwindle until there was just two left.

With everyone continuing to get drunk and sloppily approaching the board without publicly announcing who they received, Mira lost track of who the two names could possibly be.

At closing time, Mira stayed behind to clean up.

Looking at the clock she noticed it was time for her to head home soon.

Placing a tray of empty mugs by the bar, she looks over to the board.

"I guess now would be the best time to pick my partner's name.

Reaching up she tears a paper and turns to look at the name.

Her eyes widen.

"Something the matter Mira?"

She clutches the paper close to her chest before turning around.

"Laxus!"

Placing his things down, he takes a seat by the bar.

"Closing shop early?"

Taking a deep breath she nervously places a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"With the master's blessing he allowed me to close early so that I could enjoy the festivities."

She goes around and prepares the man his usual.

"And besides, with everybody out celebrating I'm stuck here all alone."

"I'm here."

She lets out a small smile.

"That may be true at the moment, but that's only because you finished your mission late."

Despite Mira attempting to clean the bar and leave, Laxus allows himself to get comfortable by removing his fur lined signature jacket.

"Yeah, well you try taking on the mission I just finished and let's see what time you get in."

Finishing up his drink, she glances over at the man.

"That wasn't what I meant by it."

She places down his drink and gently passes it to him.

"Thanks."

Taking a sip he looks over and notices the board with a piece of paper.

"What's that on the Quest Board? A Mini Quest?"

Looking over Mira's eyes widen.

"Oh! I forgot! You weren't here when the Master went over Fairy Tail Week."

"Fairy Tail what now?"

"It's easy. In honor of the Guild's birthday and the Rainbow Sakura Tree's blooming landing on the same day, Master thought it would be wonderful to celebrate by incorporating Master Mavis' beliefs. One of those was to appreciate your fellow Guild Members."

After all that explaining Laxus didn't seem impressed, but more annoyed if anything.

"I'll pass."

"Wha-no! You can't just pass! Somebody will be missing out on a partner!"

Ignoring her he continues to chug down his beer.

Peering one eye open he sees her angrily standing there glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes he places his beer down.

"Fine. If it means that much to you."

"Thank you."

He walks over and rips the paper. Sighing he looks down. His mouth slightly opens.

Curious Mira walks over and asks,

"So? Who did you get?"

He places the paper in his pocket and turns to face the woman.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Not expecting that type of answer, she blushes with embarrassment.

"Well whoever it is, I kind of feel sorry for them."

She quickly turns around and continues to clean up the remainder mugs.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Your answer wasn't very nice."

Taking his seat back at the bar he returns to sipping his beer.

"I think I would make a great partner."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

With little to no warning a thunderous sound and a bright shot of lightning fill the sky.

Mira not expecting the sound accidently drops the mug shattering it to pieces.

"LAXUS!"

The man throws his hands in the air.

"Wasn't me!"

She strolls over and looks out the window.

"Looks like it's about to rain."

"See? Always so quick to judge."

She simply rolls her eyes at the statement.

"And I forgot my umbrella. Oh well…looks like I have no choice but to walk in the rain."

With Laxus done drinking they both walk out with Mira locking the door behind them.

The rain had picked up and it was now completely pouring.

"Looks like the rain isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Well, goodnight Laxus."

She turns to leave but stops when she feels a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Don't be silly. I'll walk you."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine. A little wet, but fine."

"Come on. Let's go."

He removes his jacket and holds it above them.

Smiling, she places herself under the jacket.

"Ok."

The walk was enjoyable. The pair shared things they never knew about the other. For one Mira never knew Laxus had particularly loved the rain. Despite its depressing nature he had vaguely explained how it reminded of him of the best times of his life.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at her doorstep.

Jumbling with her keys she finally opens the door.

Despite their best efforts, they were still a little wet.

Laughing she looks up at the much taller man.

"Thank you for walking me. That was very kind of you."

"Don't think too much of it. I don't live too far from here so it was on the way."

Typical Laxus is all she could think to herself.

"Goodnight Laxus."

"Night."

She closes the door leaving the man to walk the rest of the way home alone.

Once there he quickly removes himself of his wet clothes and takes a long hot shower.

Satisfied, he steps out and dry towels himself and changes into a gray tank top and yellow shorts.

Plopping on his bed he looks over to see his soaked pants.

Hesitant, he slowly gets up and walks over to pick up the discarded pants.

Sifting through the pockets he retrieves a small piece of paper.

Lying back down, he fiddles with the paper in one hand as his other hand rest behind his head.

It was as if he was in a trance.

Stopping he takes a moment before opening the paper and revealing the name,

"Mira…"


	2. Alliances Are Made

Alliances Are Made

The pub was crawling with all sorts of criminals. The place reeked of beer, and blood from previous drunken spats.

The usuals continued to stop by as newer clientele made a run for it as soon as they stepped into the place.

Late into the hour more than half of the wizards there were already drunk and ready to fight for whatever reason.

Despite all the violence surrounding the bar, a man wearing a fur lined cloak makes his way to the bar.

The bartender notices the man and walks over to him and asks,

"What'll it be?"

He takes a look around the room before whispering,

"Desmond."

Everybody in shot of hearing the name spill from the man's lips stop what they're doing, and look over to man brave enough to ask for such a wizard.

The bartender takes a moment and nudges his head towards a bench all the way in the back of the bar.

"Back there."

And with that everybody returns to what they were doing as the man walks towards the back of the bar.

There sat a muscled man covered in tattoos and scars while sporting a red dirty turban.

The man in the fur lined cloak cautiously approaches him.

"Are you Desmond?"

The man takes a puff from his cigar and blows it directly at the man.

"State your inquiry and payment."

Pulling away the hood the tall middle age man reveals himself.

"I am Ivan Dreyar of Raven Tail."

The much bigger man takes another puff of smoke.

"Raven Tail? I heard you were dismembered after the Grand Magic Games. Your guild has no power here. Leave."

Suddenly a pouch of money is tossed onto the table.

"I think that much money entitles me some power. Don't you agree?"

Glancing down at the pouch, the man grabs hold of it and throws it in the air and snatches it. With another good shake he throws it back towards Ivan's side of the table.

"That amount of money couldn't even buy you an introduction with me."

Ivan hated on being disrespected, but there was too much on the line for him to care.

"What about a once in a lifetime proposition?"

Taking another puff the man laughs.

"What could Ivan of Raven Tail possibly have that would garner the interest of the formidable master of Black Magic?"

Ivan reaches into his bag and tosses a book on the table.

"There is a prophecy claiming that on a day where guilds are born a tree will shine conceiving a new form of Dragon Slaying."

"I am not here for your poetry session. Get on with it!"

"We're familiar with all types of Dragon's Slayers, but THIS type can only be conceived by a Demonic Magic user and a Dragon Slayer. A power so unimaginable and rare that it has been listed as being the only notable magic to be able to defeat the likes of Acnologia. A power I need YOU to harvest, contain, and to return back to me so that I may turn it into a Lacrima earning us an unimaginable amount in the Black Guild Market."

The topic began to intrigue the Black Magic user.

"And what form of Dragon Slaying is this?"

"Demonic Dragon Slayer."

The man's eyes widen, but soon return to their normal cool state.

"You dare waste my time with stories and folk tales!? We all grew up hearing of such stories as our mothers rocked us to sleep! It's true what they say about you Ivan. Your demise has caused you to grow mad!"

Violently slamming his fist on the table Ivan angrily points towards the man and screams,

"I AM NOT MAD!"

"Really? Then prove to me that this is no such story. What proof do you have that this prophecy will take place!"

"This week will mark the rare occasion of Fairy Tail's birthday lying on the same day Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura Tree is set to bloom. Within their Guild lies four notable Dragon Slayers, three of which are men and a female who posses Demonic Magic."

Ivan then places four folders down with a picture of each guild member.

Desmond takes a look at each folder and stops at one particular one.

"Dreyar? Isn't this your kid?"

"Bonded by blood and nothing else. Mind you he is not a true Dragon Slayer, far from it! He only posses the power for the sole fact that in my desperate attempt to harness Dragon Slaying magic I had placed a Lacrima directly into him years ago."

"What if the kid turns out to be your grand kid? I mean Dark Guild member like yourself should understand what is required when it comes to Black Magic."

"What I'll earn from that Lacrima will bring me more happiness than whatever that bastard grandchild could bring me."

Smiling, Desmond takes a puff from his cigar.

"You're one sick man Ivan, but I like that."

"So is it true you are able to rip the soul, and power of a wizard and contain it?"

"Hmph…not me, but this can.

Removing the turban from his head he reveals a stitched on third red eye.

Ivan takes a step back.

"Im-Impossible! That eye could only belong to those of the Mudai Guild! They were wiped out years ago!"

"Take a guess who wiped them out?"

That was enough to astound Ivan on what power Desmond holds and he was pleased.

Ivan smiles and puts out his hand.

"So? Do we have a deal?"

Ignoring Ivan's hand, Desmond reaches over and grabs back the pouch of gold.

"I'll hold onto this for collateral. I'll be back in 9 months."

Smiling Ivan turns to leave.

"Oh and Ivan?"

The Dark Guild master turns around.

Desmond lights another cigar.

"What's to say that others haven't come to the same conclusion and have already made plans to take that sort of power for themselves?"

With a sinister smile Ivan replies,

"I guess we'll have to kill whoever gets in our way now, won't we?"


	3. Rainbow Sakura Tree

Rainbow Sakura Tree

Today was the day every wizard had been waiting for. A week had gone and today was the day the wizard's of Fairy Tail would celebrate not only their Guild's birthday, but later that night would be the night Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura Tree would bloom! All the wizard's had gathered to share how they were treated and appreciated by their fellow members. With all the stories and laughter of the week's event bellowing throughout the Guild, there was one wizard who couldn't help but feel left out.

Nobody had stepped forward and claimed her as their partner. Funny, how she did the exact same thing to her partner. Pulling his name wasn't what she was expecting, but she couldn't understand why she never gathered the courage to approach him. Could he have possibly known that she had pulled his name? Was he feeling a tinge of hurt that he wasn't appreciated, or did he accept the idea that nobody had truly forgiven him for his betrayal on the Guild. She hadn't seen him since the day he walked her home.

It did hurt every time she heard somebody walk into Guild to only look up and see that it wasn't him.

Did he truly not care for the idea and simply took on a mission as an excuse to miss the festivities?

Hours of celebrating soon leaves the Guild Hall in darkness. Night has fallen and once again Mira was left to clean up as she excitingly makes her way to the blooming ceremony.

Locking the doors, she happily turns to leave only to gasp as she bumps into a familiar man.

"La-Laxus!"

There stood the man she had been avoiding and at the same time missing.

Smiling, he teasingly pets her on the head.

"Took you long enough."

Swatting the hand she annoyingly points at the man.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to see the Blooming ceremony?"

"I was just headed over there. Figured I drop by and pick you up along the way."

Gasping, a blush rushes across her face.

"Uh…sure."

She casually walks over with Laxus as the pair makes their way to the Blooming Ceremony.

The ceremony was always so beautiful.

Leaves from the tree would gently fall covering the sky with its bright and beautiful colors.

The stars were so bright it cascaded the sky with its starry light.

Laxus had found a hill far away from the others but close enough to take in the entire view of the Blooming ceremony. Music played faintly in the background as Laxus lied in the grass and stared towards the tree. Mira had removed herself of her shoes and allowed her toes to nestle gently in the fresh green plushy grass.

The wind gently brushed away the hair from her face.

She couldn't help but smile. The tree looked remarkable and the sky was perfect…everything was so perfect.

She lifted her knees so that she able to rest her head on them.

Smiling she doesn't take her eyes away from the tree.

"Thank you Laxus."

Not expecting to hear his name he looks over to his fellow Guild member.

"For?"

She turns to look at the man and lovingly replies,

"Showing me how much I'm appreciated."

The way she was looking at him forces a blush from him.

Coughing, he quickly looks away.

"It's just a spot I accidently came across a couple of days ago. Figured it's something you girls would giggle and gossip about later. We all know how you girls get all riled up about stuff like this."

"I know you picked my name."

"I did no such thing."

She reaches into her pocket and gives him her paper.

He reaches over and reads it.

He lets out a short laugh.

"Who would have guessed that Mirajane would turn out to be the worst partner to have?"

"Ah! I am not the worst!"

"You are! For the one who was all excited about doing this and even going as far as threatening me when I refused to take part in it…come to think of it you KNEW you were my partner that very day and you didn't say a word!"

Mira blushes when Laxus finally realizes the truth.

"Tha-That's not true! I mean…I didn't mean to."

Mira could only look away with sadness in her eyes.

"I wanted to say something earlier, but couldn't find the courage to tell you."

Not one who was good at comforting, Laxus avoids the matter by lying back and staring up at the starry sky.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just me we're talking about."

Blushing she shyly replies,

"Maybe…that was the problem."

Surprised he looks over to her to see her lovingly staring back at him.

Their eyes linger.

A loud explosion pulls them away from each other's gaze.

Smiling Mira shouts,

"Oh! Fireworks!"

Laxus smiles.

"Yeah…fireworks."

With the festival wrapping up Laxus and Mira get up to leave.

"That was fun!"

Putting on his signature jacket he allows himself one good stretch before heading out.

"I guess you can say that."

A chilly breeze hugs their bodies causing Mira to wrap her arms around her body.

"Brr! It's starting to get cold."

Pausing Laxus removes himself of his jacket and passes it to the young woman.

"Here."

"Oh no! I couldn't."

"Take it. The cold doesn't bother me. I'm walking that anyway so you can give it back as soon as I drop you off."

She hesitates at first.

"Trust me. It's ok."

Taking a deep breath in, she takes the jacket and wraps it around her tiny frame.

"Thank you."

Looking at the smaller woman wearing his oversized jacket was quite amusing. He couldn't help but laugh as Mira pouted at his childish antics.

"See!? I knew you were doing it to tease me!"

She quickly removes the jacket only to have Laxus stop her.

"No! It's just I've never seen another person wear my jacket so I tend to forget how big it really is. It actually looks good on you Mira."

She takes a minute to check if he meant what he was saying before putting the jacket back on.

"Alright, but one more peep from you about how puny I look and the jacket's all yours."

Raising his hands in defeat he apologizes.

"I'm sorry. You have my word."

Mira was beginning to get used to these long walks with Laxus. They were always relaxing and she got to see a side of Laxus that she was never used to seeing. He would laugh and share stories about his ventures. But there was always one topic he was never ok talking about, but yet she found herself always bringing it up.

"Laxus?"

Still laughing from a previous story he looks down at the woman and gleefully asks,

"Yeah?"

"What was your mother like?"

His smile fades. He suddenly stops walking.

Mira stops as well and looks over to the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm sorry. It's just nobody ever talks about her. I've always imagined how she would have been and just thought-"

"It's a part of my past that I would like to keep right where it's at. In the past."

"Laxus…"

"It's getting late."

He continues to walk ahead leaving Mira behind.

Regretting in asking she slowly walks behind him.

Upon reaching her door she removes herself of his jacket.

"Thank you for the jacket. It really kept me nice and warm."

Laxus doesn't take the jacket leaving Mira in a confused state.

"Laxus?"

"Tell me Mira. What's the real reason in why didn't tell me you were my partner?"

There was no hiding the crimson blush hugging against her pale white skin.

"I…"

He gently places a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She drops his jacket from sheer nervousness.

The moonlight cascading against her beautiful skin and big bright blue beautiful eyes left the Dragon Slayer speechless.

They look deep into each other's eyes.

It was as if they were searching for the answer they were looking for through each other.

He slowly leans down and gently places his lips upon hers.

Closing her eyes she lovingly wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

Maybe it was her demon soul crying out to her, but she reached back and turned the knob to open the door leading into her house.

Leaving Laxus with little to no choice, she pulls him into her house locking the door behind them.


	4. Ivan

Ivan

Several months had passed since the festival and everything was back to its usual self in Fairy Tail. Well…almost everything. For some reason Mira stopped dressing the way she used to. Her preference had become more in the range of baggy t-shirts and tight black leggings. Her shifts were now shorter and she had refused to party alongside her Fairy Tail members.

Her demeanor remained the same as always. She laughed and continued to be her lovable self. Despite that many were growing concerned as to why Mira had begun to carry herself differently. She had raised concerns when she refused to pose for the latest edition of the Sorcerer's Cover Girl issue.

While talking to Erza, Mira had suddenly stopped and asked to be excused before rushing out. Curious, Erza secretly followed her.

"Mira?"

She could hear a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Mira?"

Placing her ear by the door she could clearly hear the woman throwing up.

"Mira! Are you ok!? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"No! (COUGH*) NO! I'm alright…just give me a minute."

"Are you sure?"

More vomiting could be heard.

"Yes! I'm sure! Thank you!"

Erza wanted to stay and make sure Mira was alright, but from the sound of her voice made it appear more like an order than a request.

"Alright. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

After several minutes Mira returned upstairs to continue working.

"Ok! Who's next?"

She stops when she notices EVRYBODY in Fairy Tail is staring hard at her.

"Um…is everything alright?"

Erza steps forward with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. Is it?"

Nervous Mira waves off the comment.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Lucy steps forward and in a concerned tone says,

"You haven't been yourself lately. We're just worried that's all."

"But I told you I'm fine. Just a little nauseous that's all."

Lucy places a hand on her shoulder.

"But Mira-"

A mug slamming against the table brings their attention to a certain Dragon Slayer sitting by the bar.

He casually pushes over his empty mug and says,

"I'll have another of the usual."

Sighing in relief Mira steps away from Lucy and heedlessly walks back behind the bar.

"Sure. Just give me a minute to put it together."

Erza and Lucy watch as Mira runs to the back to fetch some ingredients.

Lucy couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

Just as she is about to follow the Guild's favorite bartender she feels her arm suddenly being grabbed from behind.

Turning around she is surprised to see Laxus holding onto her.

"Leave it be Lucy. If she says she's fine then she's fine."

"But-"

"She's a grown woman and can take care of herself. Respect her wishes and leave her be."

Overhearing Laxus, Erza's detective skills strive on in full force.

"Since when have you've been so concerned of Mira's well being?"

Annoyed he looks over at the S-Class member.

"I'm not concerned just stating the obvious. She said she was fine so why bother her with unnecessary questions?"

Crossing her arms she smiles at the man.

"Looks like you know more than you're letting on."

Sighing, he gets up to leave.

Mira comes out with his drink in hand.

"Here you go! OH! You're leaving?"

He doesn't say a word as he leaves.

Makarov happened to catch his grandson leave and pauses for a moment before looking towards the ladies at the bar.

"Teasing Laxus again I see."

Erza doesn't keep her eyes off the Dragon Slayer. It was unlike him to let her have the last word.

Mira sadly follows the man with her gaze.

"Lucy can you watch the bar for a couple of minutes? I need to take care of something."

"Um sure! Of course!"

"Thanks Lucy!"

Mira quickly puts on her jacket and takes chase after Laxus.

Running out to the market she looks around for any signs of her friend.

"Where did he go?"

Turning around she gasps when she bumps into an old woman who was standing before her.

Realizing what had happened Mira quickly apologizes.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The old woman chuckles,

"That's quite alright dear. I tend to get in the way of others often. I'm quite used to it really."

Mira attempts to step around but is held in place by the woman.

"I should be the one apologizing…"

She reaches down and places a hand over Mira's growing bump.

"I didn't hurt the baby. Did I?"

Mira gasps and pushes away from the woman.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"The baby. I mean it's quite obvious that you're carrying. If I could guess I would say you're about 4 months now. Am I close?"

Mira stares at the woman.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

She runs past the old woman who keeps an eye on the mother to be as she runs off and disappears into the crowd.

"Yes…four months."

Mira in a state of panic pushes past the crowd. There was something about the woman that left her feeling uneasy.

("How…how did she know!?")

Not feeling safe out in the open she returns back to the guild.

It appears as if in a nick of time being that Lucy was already behind several orders.

"Mira! OH I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! Can you help!?"

Mira was just about to help the Celestial Wizard but is suddenly called over by Makarov.

"Mira! Could I have a word?"

"Of course Master. Lucy could you give me five more minutes and I promise I'll help."

"WHA!? But I don't got five minutes!"

More orders are shouted out towards the blonde as she violently shouts back,

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Mira closes the door and takes a seat as Makarov stares out the window.

"Master?"

Turning around he smiles at the young lady.

"Today would mark 18 years since she passed."

Confused she asks,

"Since who passed?"

"Laxus' mother."

Her eyes widen.

"Boy did he truly love her. There was never a time he would leave her side. She was absolutely beautiful and with a heart of gold to match. He's a spinning image of her you know."

Looking back, the topic always drew her attention. Laxus had continuously refused to answer her questions, but for whatever reason she had always secretly wanted to know. Nervous, she had to ask the one question no one seemed to answer.

"What happened to her?"

Clenching his fist he angrily growls,

"Ivan happened."


	5. Luz

Luz

(He loved that woman more than you could ever know…)

Sunny days continued to plague the city of Magnolia. The citizens took advantage of the summer days and the market was full of people. By the fruit market stood a tall woman with golden locks that nearly reached to her ankles. She smiles as the shop keeper passes her a bag of grapes.

"Here you go Luz! Freshly picked to! Just like you like them!"

She happily grabs the bag of grapes and thanks the man,

"Thank you so much Henry. You're always so thoughtful."

The man blushes.

"Anything for you Luz."

A crash brings the woman's attention to a little blonde boy who had brought down a load of apples that were just neatly stacked up as a pyramid.

"Laxus!"

Embarrassed the boy sits there and cries.

A nearby market lady checks up on Laxus to see if he's hurt.

Luz quickly lifts the boy and cradles him.

"Are you hurt?"

The boy sobs into her shoulder as he holds onto her tightly.

She brings her attention to the market woman who was restocking the apples Laxus had just knocked down.

"I'm so sorry Mary! Here! Let me help!"

The woman laughs,

"No worries Luz. Boys will be boys."

Luz smiles at the kind gesture.

She puts down the sobbing boy and gently holds his hand.

"Laxus, what do you say to Mary?"

He stares into his mom's lovely blood orange eyes.

"So-sowie!"

Mary smiles and pats the young boy in the head.

"It's alright Laxus. No harm done."

Luz stands right back up and offers her hand to the little boy.

"Come Laxus. I think that's enough venture for one day."

Trying to hold back his sobs he tightly holds his mother's arm as they walk off.

Already shacking off earlier events, Laxus playfully tries to catch a butterfly as his mother carried a bag full of fruits and vegetables.

She loved watching him play. The innocence of children reminds grownups of the innocence that remained in the world.

Nearing home Laxus excitingly runs up ahead.

Not seeing a rock he trips over it and falls scrapping up his elbows and knees.

Gasping Luz rushes over to aid her injured son.

"Laxus!"

Laxus cries in pain.

Just as she is about to cradle him she hears a familiar voice.

"Leave him."

Stopping she looks up to see her husband standing by the house.

"Ivan."

He walks over to the crying boy and coldly says,

"Get up."

Laxus remains on the floor crying.

" ."  
Luz walks over and picks up the crying boy.

"Leave him! He's just a boy Ivan!"

"It's your cuddling nurture ways that makes him weak!"

"So what if it is! I'm his mother!"

She storms into the house with Laxus in her arms leaving an angry Ivan alone outside.

(Despite the growing hate between his parents, she always kept Laxus' best interest at heart.)

Storm clouds take over the skies of Magnolia.

Laxus stared in awe as the sound of thunder fill his ears and shots of lighting captivate his imagination.

Walking in Luz couldn't help but smile watching her son captivated by the stormy night.

Another shot of lightning lights up the sky.

"Whoa…"

"Do you like it Laxus?"

Turning around he smiles when he sees his mom standing by the door.

"Yeah! It's so cool!"

Laxus presses his hands against the window as he anxiously a waits for another lightning bolt.

Luz walks up behind him and pulls him into a hug and kisses him on his head.

He pays no mind to her as he continues to focus on the night skies.

"You really are something Laxus. Don't ever let this world change you."

They sat there together for hours, facing the storm together all without noticing Ivan watching in the distance.

(Despite all her efforts Ivan's thirst for power grew more by the passing years.)

Laxus was now at the age where his father demanded he start taking fighting classes despite the fact that Laxus would be one of the youngest students ever enrolled.

Ivan would force him to train for hours leaving the boy exhausted and crying.

"Stop crying and get up and fight me!"

"No!"

"I SAID GET UP!"

"NO!"

Ivan storms over towards his son and raises his fist,

"If you won't get up then I'll make you get up!"

He lowers his hand to strike the boy but instead is welcomed with a laser beam of light.

"UGH!"

In pain he tightly holds his injured hand.

Looking up he is met with a pair of blood orange eyes.

"Luz!? How...HOW DARE YOU!?"

An aura of light surrounded her body as she continued to stare angrily into her husband's eyes.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on him! Do you understand?"

"How could you strike your own husband!?"

"AND YOU YOUR OWN SON!? Laxus come here."

The boy wipes his tears and retreats into the arms of his mother.

Growling with anger, he points over to his wife and yells,

"You're raising him to be weak! At this rate he'll be eaten alive!"

"No! I'm raising him to have compassion and to know what love is. That's the son I want us to bring up Ivan. Not the monster you strive for."

(Things had gotten so bad between Ivan and Luz, but I never imagined it was that bad.)

Sitting by a tree alone, Luz smiles when she senses a familiar power.

"Thanks for coming in such short notice."

Makarov doesn't return the smile as he can sense there was something troubling the young woman that he grew fond of.

"I can already tell that this is no simple meeting. What ails you Luz?"

Clenching her dress she tries to hold back her tears.

"I don't wish to speak ill of your son Makarov, but he's changing. He's not the man I married."

"Luz…"

"I need you to promise me that no matter what you'll watch over Laxus!"

"What are you saying!? You'll be here to watch him!"  
Tears begin to fall gently down her cheeks.

"Promise me you'll raise him to be the man I know he can be! Don't allow Ivan to consume him into his dark ways! Show him! Show him that there will always be light even when the world appears to be at its darkest!"

Makarov takes her hand and in a loving manner looked into her eyes,

"He'll always have light; you're blood runs in his veins Luz. Are you not a Light Dragon Slayer?"

Pausing for a moment she laughs,

"Yes, I guess you're right. Thank you Makarov!"

(I didn't realize until it was too late.)

Happily grabbing a bag of grapes, Luz turns around and shouts out to her son.

"Let's go Laxus!"

Picking up his stash of marbles he waves to his friends before running towards his mother.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

He laughs as he playfully takes his mom's hand.

"Laxus! Calm down silly. You almost made me spill our dinner."

"I'm just so excited! Dad said he got me a gift! I can't wait to get home and open it!"

"A gift?"

"Yeah! He says it'll make me super strong like a super wizard!"

Concerned she makes a mental note to ask Ivan exactly what this 'gift' was.

It was growing dark.

Laxus so excited to find out what his gift was runs up ahead.

"DAD! We're home!"

Luz stops.

Instincts tells her to look up.

A man in armor crashes down nearly taking out Laxus in the process.

Luz had jumped just in time to pull her son away from the blast.

Rolling around she quickly looks down to check if Laxus was alright.

"You ok!?"  
Sobbing he nods.

Turning around she sees the man rushing towards them.

"Laxus run!"

Scared he does as his mother says.

He hides behind a nearby tree.

The man makes contact as his sword pierces her arm.

"MOM!"

The man smiles only to stare in shock as the woman reveals to be surrounded in a force field of light.

Lifting her arm she shoots a blast of light that violently flings the man across the field.

He quickly gets up and tries another attempt in striking the woman.

Instead of dodging she grabs the sword barehanded.

Even though some blood begins to stream down her arm she keeps a tight hold on the attacker's weapon.

"It was very foolish for you to think you could attack a wizard of my level."

Her eyes change of those of reptilian as fangs form and scales cover her body.

"Light Dragon Sun Beam…ROOOOAAAA-"

Just as she was about to strike she notices something moving behind Laxus.

The man had managed to walk behind the boy undetected.

Raising a knife he violently brings it down towards the unsuspecting child.

Reverting back to her natural state she screams,

"LAAAAAXUS!"

She freezes.

Laxus stares at her in a state of shock.

Looking down she sees the man's sword piercing her chest.

Laxus unaware of the danger standing behind him runs towards his mom.

Tears streaming down his cheeks he screams with all his might.

"MOOOOOOOOOM!

The man who was just about to stab Laxus hides away in the shadows.

Her attacker pulls his sword out of the dying woman.

Falling to the ground she lies still as her son cries over her body.

"Mom! MOOOOM!"

"La…Laxus. Oh sweety…don't…don't cry."

Looking up he sees the man about to strike his mother one last time.

"NO! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!"

The attacker strikes the boy across his right eye.

Falling back he lands facing his mom.

"Laxus…don't…don't let them change you. My sweet…handsome…little boy…"

Another stab in the back finishes her off.

Running with all his might, Makarov rushes to the scene.

Medics and several soldiers from the council stand guard.

"Sorry sir! No one is to pass this point!"

"Get out of my way! That's my family!"

He forcefully pushes the men out of his way.

Rushing through he freezes.

There lying in a pool of her own blood lied Luz.

Shaking away the shock he screams out for his grandson.

"LAXUS! Where's Laxus!?"

"In the hospital being taken care of."

Turning around he growls at the man standing before him.

"Ivan! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Is that any way to speak to a man morning the lost of his loving wife?"

"Lies! Where were you when this happened!?"

"I happened to be returning from a mission when I came across this grisly sight! Now if you excuse me I have a son in need of me. Unlike you I tend to be a better father than you could ever be!"

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I won't let you raise him to be a monster!"

"I can raise him however I like! I will push him to the point where he knows what it means to harness such great power! You'll see!"

Makarov notices a shiny object.

"What's that in your pocket?"

Stopping Ivan pulls out a knife.

"Oh, this? Don't you remember father? It's the knife you gave me when I was a little boy. I intended to give to Laxus one day. I thought tonight would be the night but given the circumstances I think it's best to save it for another day."

Mira sat there with tears streaming down her eyes.

Makarov tried his best to hold back his tears but that was proving to be a waste of time.

With his tears hitting the hardwood floor he adds,

"To keep the family from falling apart I allowed Ivan to stay in my life in order to keep an eye on Laxus. We were never able to prove Ivan's involvement being that Luz's murderer was later found killed and the case was closed. But in my heart I always knew that it was Ivan who had placed the hit on Luz. Killing her solely for the fact that he feared she would hold Laxus back and for not passing her Dragon Slayer powers over to him. It's a dark past we Dreyar's will forever carry on until our dying days."

Wiping away her tears she asks,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Ivan will do whatever it takes to make his dreams of unlimited power come true at whatever cost. Even if it means at the cost of his son's life…or of his own grandchild's."

Mira gasps.

"How did you know?"

Smiling he walks over and lovingly takes her hand.

"I've known for quite some time. I couldn't dream of a better person for Laxus than you."

Tears well up in her eyes.

"Master…"

She leans down and cries into Makarov's arms.

"Please don't judge me Master!"

He smiles before comforting her with his words.

"If it helps I am really happy for you and I can't personally wait to meet my lovely great grandson."

"Me to Master…me to."


	6. Old meets New

Old meets New

Construction has come a long way since the Council was blown to pieces thanks to Tartarus, the Magic Council was forced to rebuild as new Councilmen took their place on the board. Former Councilmen had agreed to temporarily take the seats of those who were killed until they could find new and appropriate wizards to take their place permanently.

One man in particular was picked out as Head Councilman, but had declined the top position. He was still undergoing a heavy burden in his heart after watching his fellow collogues be killed in front of his eyes. The death of his friend especially left him with a heavy heart.

Overlooking the construction, Doranbolt could only smile as he was pleased with the pacing and wondering to himself what his beloved friend would have thought of all this.

The thought of the man he had usually turned to saddened him. Looking up at the sky he sadly whispers,

"Lahar…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir Doranbolt."

Turning around, Dornabolt is confronted by an amphibian type creature.

"What is it Kron?"

"You are needed at the board. They emphasized that your presence is needed immediately."

The tone in the amphibian's voice concerned him.

Pushing open the huge doors, he walks into a gigantic size room. There he approaches a table surrounded by wizards of all statures.

Politely bowing and in a respectful manner says,

"Council."

There at the head table sat a tall middle aged man. Turning around to face Doranbolt, his bright orange hair reflects against the sun's light peering through the glass window.

His purple eyes give the younger man a stern look.

"Doranbolt, I'm glad you could make it."

"Kron told me that you had something urgent to share with me."

"We do."

Turning, Doranbolt confronts a familiar face.

"Leiji?"

Adjusting his signature round glasses, he places a book on the table.

Doranbolt takes hold of the book as he looks up at the council confused.

The red haired man sternly replies,

"Read chapter 6 paragraph 4."

Doranbolt does as he is told.

After a couple of minutes he stops and confusingly looks up at the group of wizards who were attentively staring back at him.

"I remember hearing stories about this back when I was attending the University. If I remember correctly this was a very popular folk tail that started way back when Dragon Slaying originated. What does a folk tail have to do with us Councilman Ryotsu?"

Ryotsu looks over to his fellow councilman and says,

"Leiji."

The councilman nods and throws a couple of folders forward towards Doranbolt.

Picking up a folder his eyes widen.

"This…these are members of Fairy Tail."

Standing up, Ryotsu walks over to a board covered in all sorts of notes and pictures.

"A couple of months ago, our undercover Rune Knights had gotten wind of a rumor that was beginning spread like wild fire around the Dark Guild communities. Apparently the folk tail is turning out to be more like a prophecy than just a made up story."

"I don't understand."

Ryotsu grabs the pictures from the folder and sticks them up on the board.

"The legend claims that on a day where guilds are born a tree will shine conceiving a new form of dragon slaying."

Processing the info, Doranbolt quickly looks up at Ryotsu.

"Wait. Didn't Fairy Tail just celebrate their Guild's birthday along with the blooming of Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura Tree?"

Ryotsu nods as Doranbolt walks over and looks at the board, taking note he replies,

"Aren't those all of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers?"

"Yes, and based on the information given to us on what is entailed to create a Demonic Dragon Slayer and the given circumstances that Fairy Tail shares it's birthday with Magnolia's Rainbow Sakura Tree blooming ceremony for the first time in the Guild's history all fingers clearly point at Fairy Tail. And there's one more thing."

He takes another photo and pins it to the wall.

The picture only adds to the confusion Doranbolt was already feeling.

"Mirajane? But she's not a Dragon Slayer."

"No. But she is a Demonic Magic User. A couple of months back we had one of our spies visit Magnolia to investigate the matter and she happened to run into Mirajane."

"And?"

"She was four months pregnant at the time, and that was four months after the festival."

Shocked, Doranbolt drops the book from his hand.

"So-so what you're saying is that this-THIS prophecy is coming to fruitation right before our very eyes!?"

Turning around, Ryotsu faces Doranbolt and calmly states,

"No, not if we have any say in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

Now it was Leiji's turn to speak,

"If anyone were to obtain that level of power, they could easily wipe out a continent in a blink of an eye."

Doranbolt was beginning to fear on what the council was insinuating.

"This is Fairy Tail we're talking about! They would do everything in their power to ensure that nothing like that would ever happen!"

"It's not Fairy Tail that we're worried about."

Ryotsu flips the board around revealing a new set of pictures.

"Dark Guilds in particular will likely come forward and attempt to extract the power for themselves. If they were to succeed their power would be limitless."

"Then why not join Fairy Tail and help them to defend the child?"

"For a lifetime? Come on Doranbolt! All they need is one chance and that's it! We lose."

Walking back to his chair, Ryotsu takes a seat,

"I didn't call you in to discuss this matter with you."

"Then why have you called me!? Did you honestly think I was going to sit here and agree with you? Let's head over to Fairy Tail and explain to them the situation. I'm sure they will be more than happy to have us fight by their side!"

"Oh, we do intend to go to Fairy Tail. In fact we have several of our men heading over there right now."

Taken aback, Doranbolt looks over to Leiji for answers.

The older man adjusts his frames and says,

"We have all voted and come to the agreement that the only way to not allow the Demonic Dragon Slayer to enter this world is to attack it when it's at it's weakest."

The thought alone made Doranbolt nauseous.

"You-YOU DON'T MEAN?"

"Yes, we must kill the child before it enters our world."

"Have you all gone mad! This is an innocent child we're speaking of from a Guild that has saved us numerous times! You can't possibly agree to the public assassination of a pregnant woman and her unborn child! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Ryotsu leans forward and in a threatening manner addresses the younger man.

"It's too late Doranbolt. As we speak a mass amount of Rune soldiers are headed towards Fairy Tail with strict orders to find and kill Mirajane Strauss."


	7. Never Meant To Last

Never Meant To Last

Another couple of months and hiding the pregnancy was proving to be difficult at this point.

Mira had unexpectedly stopped working at the Guild and had kept herself busy at home.

She thought it was best to just tell everybody that she was working diligently for the next couple of months on helping the Master with a new S-Class Quest that she had taken on that would require months of training and studying.

While listening to some music she took the opportunity from being away from the guild to relax and to catch up on some much needed cleaning.

Happily dancing to some tunes, she sang as she carelessly dusted around the house.

In just a pair of shorts and t-shirt she was content on thinking that her singing at this point had some sort of effect on the baby.

Dancing, she conquered one room after the next.

She was impressed with how quickly she was cleaning!

At this rate having the baby would be a breeze.

Growing hungry from all her dancing, Mira walks towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

Lovingly rubbing her belly, she jokingly asks,

"So sweetie, what we'll be having today?"

Right as she was walking into her living room, her door suddenly opens.

Erza nearly fell as she sloppily attempted to open the door with the spare keys Mira had lent her a while ago.

It was as if all time stopped.

Standing there in just her shorts and t-shirt, Erza could obviously see her growing belly.

Erza was in a state of shock, she usually led the way but this time she was at a loss for words.

"Mira…"

With all eyes on her, Mira nervously looked back at Erza.

"Uh…hi?" Were the only words Mira could muster up.

Erza found herself sitting on the couch as Mira made tea in the kitchen.

Lost for words, Erza nervously twiddled her thumbs to help ease her mind.

"Erza?"

She jumps upon hearing her name.

"Ye-Yes?"

Mira returned with a cup of tea in hand for Erza.

"Can we talk?"  
"O-Of course!"

Erza was clearly nervous. It was a rare sight so Mira was enjoying seeing her past rival squirm.

In a poor attempt to maintain some sort of leadership quality, Erza tries to start with some small talk.

"So…how's the mission going?"

"I think we've known each other long enough to dance away from the very obvious elephant in the room."

Erza places her cup down and her demeanor changes.

"I'm sorry."

Mira staying true to her kind nature tilts her head and smiles at her friend.

"It's alright. I know you probably have so many questions running through your mind right now. What is that you would really like to know?"

Clenching her tea Erza coughs to help ease her nerves.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

It was a fair question Mira thought to herself.

"I'm sorry if it appears like I've grown distant from the Guild, but I promise it's all for a reason. The only people who know are Elfman and Lisanna."

Erza was surprised to hear her brother's name. With his temper she's surprise to see the Guild standing in one piece!

"Elfman knows!? How did he handle it?"

"He was upset at first, but understood from where I was coming from and has given me his blessings."

"Must have been one hell of conversation between him and the father."

Mira clenched at her skirt and looked away in embarrassment.

"I didn't tell them who the father was."

Erza nearly spits out her tea.

"They don't know!?"

"Please don't judge me Erza."

"Oh! I-uh I'm not! I'm just-"

"It was just after one night with each other. We had no intentions of becoming a couple. It was a moment where we lost each other in each other's company. Without even talking to him I decided to keep it. Maybe it was selfish of me, but after telling him, he didn't seem to care or want anything to do with me or the baby."

'Typical' is all Erza could think of saying.

"It's Laxus isn't it?"

Now it was Mira's turn to be nervous. Her toes were curled around each other.

"Um-Well…"

Erza places down her cup and walks over to her friend.

"What are you-"

Erza pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you. You'll make a great mother."

Mira smiles and returns the hug.

"Thank you Erza."

After some more chatter, Erza can see that Mira was getting tired and decides that it's time to leave.

"Take care of yourself Mira and remember. You're not in this alone. We're all here if you need us. I'm her if you need me."

The words spark a feeling deep inside Mira's heart.

Smiling she waves goodbye to her friend.

"Thank you Erza. I will."

Closing the door, Mira turns her back towards the door and leans her head back and is now sadly staring at the ceiling.

She could still hear Erza say those words to her.

"I'm here if you need me."

Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Laxus…"

She closes her eyes and remembers…

She stood there in her living room as the man stood across from her with a hurt expression on his face.

Tears begin to flow down her cheeks,

"I'm sorry. I-I thought you would be happy."

The sound of rain fills the room as the two stand there in silence.

She's the first to break the silence that plagued the room.

"So that's it? Just like that?"

He coldly replies to her,

"I think it's for the best that nobody knows."

That's not what she wanted to hear. She honestly thought he had changed.

"That you're the father? Are you that embarrassed Laxus? HUH!? Is that it?"

"Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be Mira."

"I'm sorry, I'm confuse. You're telling me that you just woke up this morning not wanting to have anything to do with me and now him?"

Laxus doesn't answer.

Clenching her fist, she tries her best to keep her tears in.

"Just go…please."

"Mira, I'm-"

Clenching her fist she calmly walks over to the man and slaps him across the face.

He makes no attempt to block the hit and simply takes it. Sensing her power rising, he takes note and turns towards the door.

"Fine. I'll go."

Sobbing harder she yells out to him,

"NO! Not before you tell me why!"

Turning around he faces the woman. The whites of her eyes are now a soft pink. He sadly looked into her pain filled eyes and replied,

"You wouldn't understand."

"TRY ME!"

"I'm sorry Mira. I can't."

Clenching her fist she trembles with anger. A tear falls from her cheek.

"You haven't changed. You haven't changed at all Laxus! You're still a cold hearted jerk!"

The remark sparks something in him.

Dropping his jacket he charges up to her.

She gasps when he pulls her into a loving hug.

Tears fill her eyes as she buries her face into his shirt and starts to cry uncontrollably.

He slowly rocks her and rests his head on top of her head.

"No matter what I'll always be there for you. You hear me? Always!"

He places a hard kiss on the top of her head.

He turns around grabs his jacket and leaves the bewildered Mira alone in her living room as the sounds of the rain once again fill the room.

Drifting away from her thoughts, she opens her eyes. A tear rolls off her cheek as it falls to the floor and shatters.

"Laxus…what aren't you telling me?"

Unbeknownst to her, the man she was just thinking of happened to be standing on top of a nearby hill looking down at her house.

He sat quietly watching as Erza left.

He wanted to so badly go down there and knock on the door, but he knew better.

Taking a deep breath he sighs,

"Mira."

He closes his eyes and remembers…

Walking into the Guild, after having to deal with a S-Class mission he was exhausted and wanted nothing but to sit down at the bar and drink his aches and pains away.

Mira, smiling is happy to see the man.

"Hello Laxus! How was the mission?"

Removing his coat he plops onto the chair and gets one last good stretch in before settling in.

"Annoying. More trouble than what it was worth."

She giggles,

"Well at least you have the rest of the day to enjoy! Your usual?"

He nods.

Just then both Macao and Wakabe walk over and place an order with Mira.

Macao looks over at Mira and teasingly asks,

"Hey Mira. What's with the new get up?"

"Oh! This? Um well…I've been feeling kind of cold lately so I thought it would be better if I just wore more clothes than have to inconvenience all of you by raising the heat."

"Listen Mira, if raising the heat means we get to see you back in your regular clothes then by all means! Shoot! If the Master complains about the extra couple of bucks we need to dish up then you can put it on my tab!"

Laxus casually drank his drink as the two men continued to converse with Mira.

The teasing and flirting didn't bother him. It wasn't until he picked up the scent of smoke.

Looking over he sees Wakabe lighting up another one of his cigarettes.

Wiping his mouth Laxus looks over to the man.

"Hey Wakabe?"

In the middle of a joke he looks over to the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah?"

"Mind putting that away? I can't stand the smell."

The man was confused. This was honestly the first time anybody ever brought up his smoking to be an issue.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"But we're at a bar. I don't get-"

Before he could finish his sentence a tiny bolt of lightning blows the cigarette up into thousands of sizzling pieces.

Wakabe cries out in pain,

"HEY! What's the big deal!?"

Mira shocked, looks over to Laxus,

"Laxus! Don't you think that was a bit excessive?"

Laxus pays no mind as he casually goes back to drinking his beer.

He opens one eye to see Mira pouting at him.

"Why the look? I did ask nicely."

Just as she was about to retort, a familiar voice shouts over to the bar.

"Laxus! A word."

Sighing, Laxus puts down his drink.

"What's up Gramps?"

Makarov walks towards the back to his headquarters.

"I prefer it to be alone."

Curious, Mira asks,

"What did you do now?"

More annoyed by being disturbed during his break he replies,

"Who knows."

Natsu laughs at the man as he walks towards the Master's headquarters.

"Hey Laxus! When you're done getting told off by Gramps, let's duke it out! YOU AND ME! This time I'm not holding back! AHHH!"

A bolt of lightning puts an end to Natsu's challenge.

"Not now Natsu."

Happy flies over with a glass of water and attempts to help the still electrified Nastu.

"Here Natsu! I got you!"  
Pouring the glass over the Dragon Slayer causes the electricity to intensify!

"AGGghHhgHGGHgGH! Sizzle…"

Now the smell of smoke fills the Guild hall.

Realizing his mistake, Happy apologizes.

"Opps! Sorry Natsu!"

Laxus walks in to find his grandpa standing by the window.

"What's up Gramps?"

"Lock the door."

The man does as he is told.

"Ok…before you say anything, Natsu and Gajeel were just asking for it."

"I'm not here to talk about that. It's about you and Mira."

He chokes on his words as a hard blush paints his face red.

"Wh-what!?"

"Don't play coy young man."

Looking away Laxus nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"I-I was meaning to tell you."

Sighing he turns to face his grandson.

"So, you can sense it as well?"

Laxus looks away.

"Mira hasn't told me, but I can sense it."

Taking a deep breath, Makarov wipes a hand over his face.

"Laxus, what I'm about to tell you pains me with all my heart but…"

Laxus stares at his grandfather hanging onto every word.

"You can't have anything to do with Mira or the baby."

He wasn't expecting that, especially from his grandfather. The comment angered him more than anything.

"What?"

"Laxus, let me explain."

"Is it because you think I'll turn out to be just like my dad?"

Taken aback Makarov reassures his grandson with an explanation,

"Don't be foolish! Of course not! I more than anybody believe that you'll make an amazing father, but right now is not a time for celebration but instead a time for preparation."

"I don't understand."

"Laxus, for the last couple of weeks I've been sensing a power unlike anything I ever sensed before. I just recently noticed that it was coming from Mira. The power had a familiarity to it and that's when I realized that it was because that power shared your energy."

"I fail to see what the problem is."

"Laxus, there were stories told of a day where a nonexistent form of Dragon Slaying would come into this world entering us into a new age of magic. There is a prophecy claiming that on a day where Guilds are born a tree will shine conceiving a new form of Dragon Slaying. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that that child would be my very own great-grandchild."

Taking a moment Laxus rubs the bridge of his nose before addressing his grandfather.

"Wait a minute. You think that my kid is set to become this so called Dragon Slayer?"

"Not just any Dragon Slayer, but a Demonic Dragon Slayer."

"What makes you think that's going to happen to my kid!? HUH!? What if you're reading this all wrong!? Just because some old man decided to scribble his poetry into some book makes it real!?"

"It's not a poem, but a prophecy Laxus! Look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't with Mira the day of the tree blooming ceremony!"

Another blush creeps up across the young man's face.

"Th-THAT'S none of your business! Why can't you just be happy for me and congratulate me! Instead you spew this nonsense!"

"Answer the question!"

Throwing his hands in the air he yells back, 

" YES! Yes, I was with Mira! BIG DEAL!"

"It **IS** a big deal! The two major components in creating a Demonic Dragon Slayer are that the parents are a Dragon Slayer and the other a Demonic Magic User!"

Frustrated Laxus plops down and sits on the edge of Makarov's bed.

Makarov sensing Laxus' pain walks over and places a hand over Laxus' hand.

"So…so what am I suppose to do?"

"There will be those who will be interested in the child's abilities in making it their own and those who will fear it. To give the child a fighting chance we need to keep it a secret for as long as we can. I'm sorry Laxus, but that we'll mean-"

"That I can't be with Mira."

"It's for the best. If you truly care for her Laxus, than no one can know that you are the father. I'm…I'm sorry."

"I…I understand."

"Telling Mira will only bring her pain. This is a weight only you can bear."

Mira happily chatting away turns around when she hears the door to the Master's headquarters open.

Her smile fades when she notices Laxus looking quite upset.

"Laxus?"

"I gotta go."

Mira was just about to say something when she notices a tiny sparkle of water fall from Laxus' face.

("Was Laxus just crying?")

Standing there he continues to stare down at the house.

"I promise to not let anything happen to either of you. You have my word."


	8. Team Omni

Team Omni

The people of Magnolia were enjoying the beautiful summer day, and going about their everyday errands. Children ran and played as mothers tended to the shopping in the nearby markets. Fathers took up shop at local taverns to laugh and share stories with their friends.

An unfamiliar sound filled the city. One woman stopped her shopping to look up towards the sky.

"Is that thunder?"

Another woman walks over to her.

"Impossible. The sky is the bluest I've seen it."

A little boy playing with a ball loses his balance. The ball rolls away towards the horizon. Laughing he gets up to retrieve it, but stops cold.

Shaking in fear he abandons the ball and runs towards his mother.

"MOM!"

The civilians notice the boy's reaction and look towards the horizon.

"Are those Rune Soldiers?"

As the soldiers drew closer, the sound of their marching became louder.

The mass number drew panic as people scattered and ran back to their homes and shop owners closed shop.

Back at Fairy Tail, the wizards laughed and chattered about the day's events.

Laughing, Levy stops and looks towards the doors to the Guild.

Gajeel, puts down his drink and looks over at the woman.

"What's up?"

"Do you feel that?"

Gajeel looks over towards the door.

"Something's coming."

Lily sensing the seriousness of the situation gets up and stands by Gajeel.

All the wizards stop as each one begins to sense a strong energy presence.

The doors suddenly burst open.

There by the door stood five Mega Soldiers, and behind them a sea of Rune Soldiers.

All the wizards stand to attention.

Natsu knocking over his drink shouts,

"What the hell!?"

Makarov rushes out of his room and angrily stares down the soldiers.

"Rune Soldiers? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

Clad in all black and silver lining armor except for his heavily tattooed arms, a man nearly the size of Elfman takes a step forward.

His short jet black hair matched with his jet black eyes.

"We're the Elite Five of Team Omni. We're here on behalf of the Magic Council."

This wasn't good.

"On what orders?"

A voluptuous knight in barely there black and red lining armor steps forward while brushing back her blood red pixie hair.

"To capture and kill Mirajane Strauss."

The whole Guild shocked by the orders reacts according.

Elfman and Lisanna shoot up from their chairs.

"What!?"

Makarov clenching his fist begins to glow with power from his anger.

"How-how dare you come into this Guild and bombard us with threats! After all that we've done for you THIS is how you repay us!?"

The bigger knight looks over to his fellow comrade annoyed.

"There was no need for you to tell them that part Roja."

The woman laughs,

"Oh Nero, they would have found out sooner or later. Why play cat and mouse when we can get straight to the hunt?"

Another knight steps forward, this time it was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. In a black and blue lining armor, he smiles as his vibrant blue hair which covered the right size of his face.

"Typical Roja, always jumping the gun before situating the situation."

His remark doesn't bother her, instead intensifies her teasing.

"Oh Azul! I wouldn't dream to leave you out of the fun!"

Jumping up and down a small girl with long blonde hair and sporting an adorable black and yellow lining child's version of the Rune's soldiers signature armor tugs at Roja's armor.

"OH! OH! Can I play to!?"

Roja sneers at the girl and swats her hand away,

"Yes Amarillo! You can play."

A tan topless muscled man with vibrant green hair and eyes to match, steps forward while carrying a huge black green lining sword.

"So this is the amazing Fairy Tail I've been hearing so much about. Bunch of weaklings if you ask me."

Natsu growls at the comment.

"WEAKLINGS!?"

Roja laughs,

"Oh Midori! Your humor is impeccable! I think we've got ourselves a lively bunch if you ask me."

Nero lifts his sword and points it directly at Makarov.

"We've come for the girl and that's all. Hand her over and this can all be done with. Nobody needs to get hurt."

Lucy slams her hand on the table and angrily yells at the man.

"There's no way we're handing Mira to you!"

Rolling her eyes, Roja simply lifts her hand towards Lucy.

"Hush up brat. The adults are talking."

Lucy is suddenly flung across the room.

Just as she is about to hit the wall, her body is wrapped around a familiar body.

"Natsu…"

He cradles the girl and safely places her on the floor.

"Lucy's right. There is no WAY we're handing Mira over to you assholes!"

Letting go of Lucy his body begins to cover with flames as he screams,

"IF YOU WANT MIRA! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!"

All the wizards take a stand and begin to charge up with energy.

Sighing, Azul rubs the side of his temple.

"THIS is why we situate a situation BEFORE we address a situation."

The sound of a mug slamming against a table brings everybody's attention towards the back.

Getting up, the tall man wraps his signature fur lining coat around his body before getting up to leave.

Nero zeroes in on the man who simply tries to walk out of the Guild as if nothing was happening.

Orange eyes meet with Jet black ones.

Midori pulls out his huge sword and points it directly at the S-Class Member.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The knights stare at the man whose body begins to crackle with a small amount of electricity.

"Oh I'm sorry, do we need to ask for permission to leave?"

Not liking the tone in his voice, Midori threatens the Dragon Slayer by lifting his sword and pushing it closer towards the man in question.

"That's not what I asked."

"Good…because I don't remember asking you a God damn thing."

With his fists covered in Lightning he blindly punches The Green Rune Soldier across the face.

Midori flies across the room and crashes against the Guild's walls.

Turning around Laxus faces his grandfather and shouts,

"Gramps! THEY KNOW!"

Nodding he looks over to the soldiers.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get! CHILDREN!"

Back at her house, Mira quietly sat in her bedroom and rocked in her chair while reading loudly to her baby.

"So then Prince asked the Princess, 'Will you marry me?' and then she said-"

A sound coming from the kitchen forces her attention away from the book.

Putting the book down, she heads downstairs.

Going down the stairs, she doesn't immediately notice anything strange.

She nervously walks into the kitchen only to find it empty.

"Hmph…must have been my imagination."

She turns around to return to her room, but freezes.

There standing before her is a grisly looking muscled man wearing a dirty red turban.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!? GET OUT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

A wicked smile runs across his face.

"I can't do that Mira. You have something that's very important to me."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He slowly lifts his hand and points down at her belly.

She gasps.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

"I'm not asking."

He lifts his turban revealing a stitched on eye.

"Sleep."

Her eyes grow heavy.

"N…no."

She falls to the ground as the man looks down at the unconscious woman.

More explosions fill the Guild Hall.

"REQUIP!"

Erza quickly changes into her Heaven Wheel's Armor and blocks a direct strike from Roja's sword.

"ICE-MAKE SWORD!"

Gray makes the sword just in time as Azul slashes down at the Ice Wizard.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Midori, blocks the hit and smiles.

"That' all you got Dragon Slayer?"

A little girl's laughter fills the Guild,

"Time to Play!"

The remaining wizards look up to see the tiniest soldier build up a blast of magic energy in such a short amount of time.

Lucy screams,

"O,spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! GATE OF THE LION!"

A glow of energy reveals the Celestial Spirit Loke.

"My love?"

"Loke! Help take her down!"

"As you wish!"

He jumps up firing up a punch.

The little girl smiles.

"Too slow."

She shoots the ball of energy towards all the Guild Wizards.

Loke is instantly shot down as he fails to hold back the attack.

Just as it was about to land a huge beast appears grabbing hold of the ball.

Roaring he screams,

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY FAMILY! "

Elfman throws the ball of energy back towards the tiniest rune soldier who is forced to retreat.

Laxus in the meantime runs towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere."

Nero suddenly appears in front of Laxus blocking his exit.

Smirking a nearby wizard whips out his tongue revealing his Fairy Tail tattoo and simply replies.

"Boy are you guys an annoying bunch."

"Annoying! Annoying!"

Nero notices five little wooden figurines floating around him.

"Babies!"

The wooden figurines rush towards the soldier hitting him and exploding.

Bickslow stands by his friend as he enjoys the idea of the soldier being blown to pieces.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Thunder God Tribe!"

Rushing pass the smoke, the Black Knight rushes the pair with his huge menacing sword.

Bickslow and Laxus prepare to block the hit but are surprised to see the man smack right into an invincible wall.

Taking a moment, Nero touches the wall which reveals several scriptures when touched.

"What is this?"

"That would be my magic. There are rules you know? Several that you have taken upon yourself to break."

Freed steps forward and takes his place by Laxus and Bickslow.

"If you know what's best you'll call off your men now."

Nero smiles.

"Really? You're that sure of yourselves?"

Stepping forward a familiar woman laughs at the comment,

"But of course! We ARE the Thunder God Tribe after all."

Evergreen takes a stand with her friends.

Unimpressed the Black Knight lifts his sword and with one swipe shatters Freeds' spell.

Just as Laxus was about to fight back he pauses.

Concerned Freed asks,

"What's wrong?"

Clenching his chest he whispers,

"No…I can't feel them."

Freed reaches out to his friend,

"Laxus?"

Laxus suddenly turns into a bolt of energy and shoots out of the Guild.

Landing nearby he makes a run towards Mira's house.

He crashes down her door and rushes inside.

"Mira!? MIRA!"

Running into each room his panic grows.

He runs towards her room and opens the door.

His heart instantly breaks.

This was what she was doing all this time.

She had converted her room into the baby's room.

He stood there in awe taking every little thing.

The room was now a soft blue and by the window was the crib.

Walking over towards the crib he reaches down and pulls out a stuffed version of Happy she probably picked up at the market place.

His body begins to twitch with anger, as tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes.

The sky begins to take on a tint of gray as storm clouds in vast numbers begin to form.

A huge bolt of lightning crashes down followed by a deafening sound of thunder strong enough that it shakes the entire city of Magnolia.

Dropping the toy he walks out the door.

"Hold on Mira. I'm coming!"

Another flash of lightning lights up the room as the Happy toy is left abandoned in the now empty room.


	9. To War

To War

Despite speed being his strong suite in magic, something deep inside him told him that he was already too late. Running at full speed straight from the Council, Doranbolt could see the city of Magnolia in the distance.

"Is that smoke?"

Panicked, he picks up the pace.

He arrives to the site of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall barely standing.

Stepping in he sees several wizards being attended by other Guild members.

"Doranbolt?"

Surprised to hear his name he looks down to see the young blue haired Dragon Slayer staring up at him.

"Wendy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we took a hit and some of the wizards were hurt."

Clenching her chest she sadly looks away.

" I-I should of done more."

Carla places her hand on the child's leg.

"Come child! You can't blame yourself for this."

Kneeling down he places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you did the best you could."

She looks down at the man and wipes a tear by her eye and nods.

"You."

Doranbolt looks up to see a battered Natsu looking down at him.

"Natsu-"

The Dragon Slayer grabs the man by the collar and slams him against the wall.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here after the shit you pulled!"

Fireball in hand, Natsu flings his fist towards the man's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!"

The Dragon Slayer stops before he could make contact with the man's face.

Confused, Nastu looks over towards Erza.

"What's the big deal Erza!? He's one of them! Look what they did to us!"

Stepping away from a pile of rubble, Makarov approaches the group.

"Erza's right. Drop him Natsu."

Growling he gives the unwelcomed guest a threatening look before doing as he's told.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Doranbolt looks over to Makarov and says,

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. The boy is right. You have some nerve to show your face after what happened here."

"I can assure you that I had no idea that this was going to happen. Not until it was too late."

Walking over, a scratched up and bruised Gray addresses the man.

"We were lucky. Out of nowhere all the Rune's soldiers were instructed to retreat."

"It's because they took what they came for."

The group looks over towards the entrance to see Laxus walking over to them as little bolts of electricity surround his body.

Taking a moment Doranbolt realizes what he meant.

"They managed to capture Mirajane!?"

With little to no warning he is once again grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted above the Dragon Slayer's head.

Gasping, Cana reaches forward and shouts,

"What the hell Laxus!?"

Growling his body continues to glow with energy as more bolts of electricity shoot from his body.

"DON'T fucking toy with me! You have 5 seconds to tell me where she is or I swear I'll paint these walls with your blood!"

"I don't know where she is!"

"Five."

Makarov shouts over to his grandson.

"Laxus stop!"

"Four!"

Gray reaches out to the Dragon Slayer, but the amount of electricity emitting from his body zaps his hand away.

"Killing him won't solve anything! You need to calm down!"

"Three!"

Panicked Lucy grabs Natsu,

"Natsu stop him!"

Natsu simply crosses his arms and stays put,

"Laxus is right! If he knows where Mira is then he shouldn't have any problem telling us."

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING? HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"TWO!"

" I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!"

"ONE!"

A short laugh is heard nearby breaking the Dragon's Slayer concentration.

"You're unbelievable. So you care, ONLY when it's convenient for you. Where was this attitude nine months ago?"

Doranbolt can feel himself suddenly being dropped.

Laxus was no longer looking at him but looking over to Erza who coldly stood there with her arms crossed.

His magic fades as he looks over to her for an explanation.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Where was this attitude when Mira needed you most?"

Makarov steps in between the two in attempt to calm the situation.

"ERZA! That's enough!"

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't. Somebody needs to tell him how his careless actions continue to hurt this Guild."

Stepping towards Laxus, she points an accusing finger at him.

"How could you? How could you do that especially to HER? HUH!? Have you no heart!? "

Elfman and Lisanna who were standing nearby soon realize exactly what Erza was trying to insinuate.

Elfman is about to say something but is stopped as Lisanna places a hand out signaling for her brother to stay out of it.

"Leaving her high and dry like some coward! What type of man does that!?"

Laxus doesn't say a word.

His lack of answers only angers the woman more.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Because I told him to!"

The group stops and looks down at their Master.

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Master? You…you knew?"

Sighing, it was his turn to look pained.

"I thought that if no one knew and we continued to live our lives just the way we were then nobody would have known. It was my mistake to overlook the possibilities of strategizing and working accordingly with the information we had and, because of that you had to suffer alone Laxus."

Erza glanced over to her comrade who was sadly staring down at his grandfather.

Makarov continues,

"My good intentions were misdirected and because of that Mira and the baby are now in danger."

The group remained silent for a couple of seconds, before Lucy asked,

"Baby?"

Erza quickly clarifies and calmly says,

"Yes, Mira's pregnant."

The group remained quiet before screaming in unison.

"PREGNANT!?"

Natsu sneakily leans toward Lucy and whispers to her,

"I wonder who the father is. Do you think it's Freed? She did hang out with that guy from Blue Pegasus once or is it-"

Growling and clenching her fist, she violently kicks the Dragon Slayer towards the ceiling.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO PLAY DETECTIVE YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

Doranbolt intervenes and adds,

"I may know where she is, but I'm not 100% sure."

"Speak up boy! Time is something we don't have!"

"Very little was shared with me, but I was told that several Dark Guilds were already aware that Mira was scheduled to give birth any day now and had shown interest in garnering the power for themselves. The Council thought that by executing Mira before the child was born would bring an end to the threat of a Dark Guild or any Guild for that matter obtaining such power."

Confused, Lucy asks,

"But why would they want to kill Mira, or the baby? What power could they possibly have that would force the Council to execute them?"

Doranbolt further explains.

"It's not Mira they want, but instead the child."

The group except for Makarov and Laxus look on confused.

"See. Her child will possess the power of a very rare type of Dragon Slaying becoming the world's first Demonic Dragon Slayer, a power so great that it's rumored to have the ability to take out Acnologia himself!"

The entire group stares at the man with shocked looks.

Natsu remembering back on how easily they were beaten by the dragon, couldn't imagine a child processing and bringing an even more powerful type of magic into this world stands their baffled.

"But…but how?"

"Prophecy says that the child could only be conceived on the day Guild's are born and a tree will shine conceiving a new form of Dragon Slaying. As I don't need to tell you, those precise events occurred at this Guild nine months ago."

Natsu scratching his chin while pondering loudly asks,

"So all Mira had to do was get laid that one day for all this to happen?"

"IS THAT THE ONLY QUESTION YOU CAN COME UP WITH!?" Lucy shouts at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Blushing, Doranbolt responds,

"Well, those aren't the only components. See Mira was a Demonic Magic user. The father had to be a Dragon Slayer in order for the child to pocess such power."

Shocked, Natsu looks over to Laxus.

"You're…You're the father? "

Laxus was just about to say something as Natsu unexpectingly adds,

"GAJEEL!?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer happened to be sitting on a bench behind Laxus as Levy tended to his wounds.

The whole group nearly topples over upon hearing Natsu's clueless conclusion.

Growling, Gajeel stands up and shouts,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE!?"

"STUPID!? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT MIRA PREGNANT!"

"I DIDN'T GET MIRA PREGNANT YOU MORON! I was with Levy the whole night that THAT was supposed to happen!"

Lily who was standing nearby nods in agreement with Gajeel's statement.

Levy's face exploded in a red color. In a state of panic she waves her arms towards the group.

"N-not that we STAYED with each other the WHOLE night! I mean JUST up until the festival ended!"

Happy teasingly flies by and chimes in,

"OOooOooOo they're in loooooooooove!"

The two Dragon Slayers continued to butt heads as Laxus grew more annoyed by their actions.

"ENOUGH!"

The two are simultaneously zapped by a huge bolt of lightning.

Pulling himself together Laxus brings his attention back towards the group.

"Just like Gramps said, we're running out of time!"

Erza nods and asks Doranbolt,

"So, if you had to guess where would you say Mira is being kept?"

"It has to be one of the Dark Guilds. If I had to put all my eggs in one basket then it has to go to man who originally placed a hit on Mira."

"And that would be?"

"Ivan Dreyar."

Shocked, each wizard stands there with their eyes widen and their mouths gaped open.

Makarov shakes with anger.

"Ivan. I should have known!"

Laxus' eyes go dark. His body shakes. Shocks of electricity form around his body.

"He's gone too far…if he even lays one finger on her I swear-"

Laxus engulfs himself with his electric powers and screams,

"I'LL KILL THE OLD MAN MYSELF!"

Makarov sensing Laxus' magic increasing screams,

"I better than anybody, understand your pain Laxus, but we can't go barging in without a plan!"

"Ivan won't be the only one there. When word gets out that Ivan has the child God only knows how many other Guilds will head over there in an attempt to take the child themselves! Hell, I won't be surprise if the Council's Rune Soldiers make an appearance as well." explains Doranbolt.

Erza grimly looks down at the Master.

"It's starting to look like if we want to get Mira back then it's going to be just us against every Guild imaginable."

Natsu smirks at the remark,

"Every Guild? Haven't you forgotten a couple of friends of ours Erza?"

Wendy ponders for a minute before smiling,

"OH YEAH!"

Gray also smiles and says,

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces real soon. It'll be good to see all those guys again."

Makarov doesn't smile, in a stern tone he replies.

"This isn't a reunion. This…this is war."

They all return back to a state of seriousness after hearing the Master react to their tiny moment of happiness.

Erza walks over and places a comforting hand on Laxus' shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back. We'll get them BOTH back."

Concerned at first he looks over to his comrade and smiles.

"Let's bring them home."

Erza returns the smile. Turning around she shouts,

"I NEED EVERY WIZARD IN HERE TO GET UP AND GET READY! WE LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!"

"Erza…"

Erza a bit surprised to hear her name turns back to see Laxus staring at her.

He smiles and sincerely says to her,

"Thank you."

She warmly smiles,

"That's what family's for."

Natsu takes in the exchange and smiles.

Jumping on top of a table he flexes his arm.

"I'm all fired up and rearing to go! Let's show them what being a part of Fairy Tail is all about! You mess with one of us you mess with ALL of us!"

Happy flies over to him and excitingly screams,

"AYE SIR!"

All the wizards of Fairy Tail cheer in unison.

Lisanna could only smile and wipe a tear from her eye.

"Mira…"

Elfman places a hand on her shoulder.

"Motivational speeches are SUPER manly! We Strausses are ready to do whatever it takes to get our sister back!"

"Together." Evergreen says as she glances up and smiles at the much bigger man.

"Cause we're a family." Freed lovingly says while staring at Laxus as Bickslow pats the Dragon Slayer on the back.

Makarov gets a little teary eyed.

"That's my Guild."

Erza smiles at the unison of her Guild.

"Looks like we have no choice. Warren, let the other Guilds know."

"Yes sir! I mean mam'!"

Warren is just about to perform his telepathy, but pauses briefly.

"Ugh, tell them what exactly?"

"That we're going to war silly."

The entire Guild looks towards the back to see Mavis smiling as she sits by the bar, happily swinging her feet as her long wavy blonde hair cascaded down her body.

"Isn't that right? Laxus?"

She teasingly tilts her head and stares at the man smiling while awaiting his answer.

All eyes were now on him.

Looking around he can see everybody was now tentatively waiting for his response to the First Master's question.

In all seriousness he responds,

"Fairy Tail is my family."

Stepping towards the entrance he is joined by Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia,

"I WILL CRUSH MY FAMILY'S ENEMIES!"

Mavis smiles at the answer.

Her smile soon fades as she stares off into the distance.

Thinking to herself she asks,

("A power so great that it has the ability to take out Acnologia? If that's true, will you also be there…")

Miles away a young man stands high above on the cliff side of a mountain adjacent to Ravens Tail's Guild Hall.

The wind gently brushes aside his Jet Black hair as he watches in the far distance a sea of wizards march towards the Dark Guild Hall.

("Zeref?")


	10. Family Ties

Family Ties

Her body felt cold. She could vaguely hear the sounds of metal clanking together in the background. Unfamiliar voices bounce around the room as she slowly comes to. Weak, she wiggles her ankles, and wrists, instantly knowing that she is tied down to some sort of metal table.

"Wh-where am I?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she can already tell that she was no longer in her house, but instead in some sort of cave like room. A huge gaping hole in the ceiling allows her to peer out and see the gorgeous blue sky above her. She catches a bird soaring freely, disappearing into the clouds. It was a bit soothing, until revelations of the day's events rush back into her mind and fill her with fear. She immediately looks down to see that she is now wearing a white hospital like gown and much to her relief she sees that her belly was still there.

"Ah. You're finally awake."

Her head shoots up to see Ivan coolly standing there before her.

"Ivan?"

"Hello Mira-chan. It appears you've been living a lively lifestyle since we last saw each other at the Grand Magic Games. Hmmm?"

Panic sets in and in a desperate attempt to escape she struggles with her binds.

Tsking, he raises his index finger, moving it back and forth to reprimand her for her actions.

"Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you. See those binds are set to block any form of magic and will only absorb and tighten the more you struggle. We wouldn't want to hurt the baby now, would we?"

He was right, she could start to feel the binds tighten and absorb her magic.

Clearly upset, she looks up towards her kidnapper and asks,

"Why are you doing this?"

Smiling, Ivan places his hands behind his back as he slowly walks towards her.

"Why? Because that child is the answer to all my problems."

Still too weak to fight back, Mira winces in pain as she weakly asks him,

"What do you mean?"

He loved the idea of toying with his victims. His expression clearly showed the joy he was having seeing the woman wither before his eyes.

"Oh Mira-chan. What you're carrying there is no ordinary baby, but instead a new form of world order. See, that child carries a rare magic type that can only exist by uniting the DNA of a Demonic magic user and of a Dragon Slayer."

Her eyes widen, how could he have possibly known?

"There is one thing I would like to know Mira-chan. Is it true that that's Laxus' child growing inside you?"

Broadening her eyes she pauses, secretly wondering to herself. If she did tell him the truth would he spare her? But her instincts were telling her otherwise.

"No. He isn't."

She was surprise to hear the man suddenly laugh at her remark.

Wiping a tear, he looks over to her and chuckles,

"You're a BAD liar Mira-chan. Your reaction alone told me all that I needed to know. Not that it changes anything of course."

Reaching into his back pocket he removes a piece of paper.

"What I have here is the LAST piece of the prophecy puzzle."

"Prophecy?"

"The Demonic Dragon Slayer is said to be born under the Harvest Moon's light…which is scheduled to happen tonight."

Clenching her fists, tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"How could a man like you possibly be related to Laxus let alone The Master!?"

Appearing to not care, he coldly replies,

"The old man and brat are of no concern of mine. Even though he processes great power, Makarov chooses to do nothing with it! With that child's power in my possession I will not only crush him, but become the world's most powerful mage of all time! Guilds from all across the world will have no choice but to bow down to my greatness! As for Laxus, that worthless son of mine finally came to some use."

"The Master was right. You're nothing but a monster!"

Ivan tries his best to act like the statement had hurt him, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

"How rude! Is that anyway to speak to family…daughter-in-law?"

The comment alone caused her blood to boil. She could feel every inch of her body shake. Pushing forward despite her restraints tightening and absorbing her magic, she screams at the man,

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! Laxus may be your son, but he's NOT your family!"

Ivan knew exactly what he was doing. He continued to toy with her and press on the matter.

"Oh really? Do explain."

It was now Mira's turn to smile.

"Your blood may run through his veins, but he has his mother's heart!"

She shoots him over a glance that sends chills up his spine.

The last time a woman looked at him like that was…

"Luz?"

For a second he could clearly see his wife sitting where Mirajane was and angrily staring back at him.

Her fiery orange eyes dug deep into his soul.

It's been over a decade since he last seen her, but he could still feel the heat coming from those sun like eyes.

Giving his head a small shake he looks back to where his wife was to only see Mirajane angrily sitting there staring at him.

Growling he rushes towards the pregnant woman and gives her a good slap across the face.

"You stubborn bitch! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!?"

A seep of blood trickles from the corner of her mouth, but instead of wincing in pain, she smiles.

"The Master once told me that in this world, there is no magic that defames life. Life is given birth from love, and no amount of magic in the world can change that…Ivan-chan."

She knew that she had hit a nerve. His rising power and soft glow surrounding his body was all the proof she needed.

Snarling like some sort of rabid animal he snaps,

"You…YOU CUNT!"

This time Ivan punches her clear across the face.

"You are NOTHING but a vessel! Do you understand me!? After I cut you open and take that bastard child of yours I'll make sure he watches as you die!"

The bruise easily forms around her cheek. The metallic taste of the warm blood trickling down her nose and into her mouth was nauseating.

Dazed, she weakly smiles,

"Just like you did to Luz?"

Growling he grabs the woman by the collar of her shirt and goes in for another punch.

She prepares herself for the hit, but is surprised when no contact is made.

Opening her eyes she sees the man who had kidnapped her earlier standing behind Ivan, holding her attacker's arm in place.

Ivan, who was still very much heated from the conversation, yells at the man for stopping him.

"This has nothing to do with you Desmond!"  
The monstrous man tightens his grip around the Raven Tail Guild Master's arm.

"I beg to differ. She's no good to us dead. After we extract the child from her body, you can do whatever the hell you want with her."

Mad, Ivan violently pulls his arm away from the man. Glancing over at the beaten woman, Ivan smiles.

"I guess I have no choice but to wait until then."

Ivan and Desmond leave closing the door behind them.

Alone, Mira desperately struggles against her binds, but soon stops in fear that all the magic depleting from her body would somehow hurt the baby.

Exhausted, she slams her head back on the table and stares up towards the sky.

Tears trickle down her face as she sees the same bird soar across the open blue sky.

She didn't want Ivan to see, but she was terrified.

She hated that there was nothing she could do to protect her child.

Things were starting to look hopeless.

Mira was beginning to reminisce on the pain she felt when she thought she had lost Lisanna forever.

She couldn't bear the thought of them hurting her baby.

It's her job to protect him, as it was to protect Lisanna.

Suddenly a tinge of hope filled her heart.

"Fairy…Tail."

Thoughts of all her friends and family run across her mind as their faces faintly appear one by one in the sky.

"Elfman…Lisanna…Erza…Laxus…everybody. Please…"

Sobbing she screams towards the sky,

"PLEASE HURRY!"

I appreciate the reviews guys! Please let me know what you think so far. It will help make me a better writer! Thanks guys!


	11. One Guild

One Guild

After all he's been through; nothing could prepare him for the site in front of him.

Standing on top of a mountain's cliff side, Doranbolt takes in the unimaginable site in front of him.

A sea of various Dark Guild's were marching in the distance heading directly towards Raven Tail's headquarters. Below him stood the Council's army, lined up and readying themselves for war.

Leading the charge was the Council's very own Ryotsu.

The Council's leader stands there in full Rune armor, analyzing the sea of Dark Guild wizards heading towards his army.

The Councilman turns around and faces his men and shouts for all to hear.

"Alright! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! I don't care WHAT you do, but we cannot allow them to take the child! Do we understand each other?"

In unison the sea of soldiers reply,

"YES SIR!"

His eyes peel away from his army to notice a man standing above him.

"Doranbolt?"

The man runs down the mountain, and before the head Councilman could make sense of what just happened, the man was now standing before him.

"Doranbolt! Where have you been!?"

Not wanting to waste anymore time he pleads to his superior,

"Ryotsu! You need to stop this!"

The Councilman was not please at his fellow member's request,

"You and I both know I can't do that."

"Call off your men! There is still time. We can help Fairy Tail and-"

Refusing to let the other man finish, Ryotsu rudely adds,

"I'm sorry Doranbolt. In order for us to save our placement in this world and to assure the future of every man, woman, and child, THAT child must die!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"

Ryotsu waves over to one of the soldiers who pass the Councilman his helmet.

Taking the helmet from the soldier he prepares to place it over his head.

"If you're not with us Doranbolt, then I have no choice but to remove you from the Council."

Doranbolt, doesn't fight the decision.

"Then, I guess I have no choice, but to join these guys."

Confused, Ryotsu looks past Doranbolt to see a number of wizards approaching them.

Clenching his teeth, he says.

"Fairy Tail!?"

Makarov leading the pack along with Laxus walking by his side approaches the men and Rune Army.

Not quite understanding, Ryotsu brings his attention back to Doranbolt and shouts,

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Makarov intervenes and in a stern tone replies to the Councilman,

"As the Guild Master of Fairy Tail I have decided to declare war on every Guild that appears here today with intentions to cause harm to Mirajane and her child!"

"Have you gone mad!? That would mean that you would go as far as to attack the Magic Council itself!"

Makarov doesn't break eye contact for a second.

"Yes."

Ryotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Laughing he looks down and in a snarky tone replies,

"You honestly think that your Guild could take out MY army?"

Natsu steps forward and smiles,

"Oh, not just OUR Guild."

With no warning, Ryotsu could feel the floor shaking.

"What the-"

A soldier looks up towards the sky and screams,

"SIR! Look above you!"

He does as he's told and watches in astonishment as a large airship that vaguely resembled a Pegasus breaks through the clouds and reveals itself.

Still in a state of shock he stutters,

"Th-that's-"

Before he could finish a small man wearing a white suit beautifully leaps off the ship and swan dives towards the group.

Glitter and roses surround his body as he positions himself in awkwardly sexual poses.

From down below it would appear that the man had even managed to slow down time itself.

"Men! Take note as to how a proper entrance is made."

Three young men standing by the ship's deck watch in awe at their 'sensei'

In unison the remainder of Blue Pegasus' team The Trimens; Hibiki, Ren, and Nichiya scream.

"Yes, sir!"

Simply glowing in 'beauty' Ichiya seductively says,

"Men. Allow me to dedicate this perfume to you. The perfume of Swan Diving."

His graceful fall immediately turns into a disaster as the man lands on his head.

Laxus sighs at the embarrassing sight, as Makarov embarrassingly looks away.

All of Fairy Tail, including the Rune Soldiers stares silently as an awkward tumble weed tumbles by.

Getting up as if nothing had happened, Ichiya proudly states,

"The sexy perfume that you smell is that of the arrival of the notable Guild Blue Pegasus…Men."

Ryotsu lets out a short chuckle.

"THIS!? This is your back up plan!?

"Don't bring your hopes up just yet." Says a young man in the distance.

Suddenly, more wizards approach the Rune Army.

One soldier begins to shake with fear as he slowly begins to notice familiar Guilds.

"Th-those are-"

The first to appear is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man with blonde spiky hair.

"You guys are real scum. You know that?"

He is followed by a small brown cat,

"They're not ready for what you've got in store! Show them what you got Sting-kun!"

Another man appears along with a cat of his own.

His rather messy jet black hair is delicately blown away from his face as he walks up to join his fellow comrades.

"Stay close Frosch"

The green exceed happily stares up at her friend as she prances around in her pink frog suit.

"Fro strong now Rogue! Fro won't disappear."

The remainder of their Guild approaches revealing themselves to the remaining Rune Soldiers.

Still shaking another soldier finishes the other soldier's sentence by shouting,

"SABRETOOTH!"

More wizards begin to trickle in,

The young man's silver blue spiky hair reflects beautifully off the sun's setting light.

"If you think I'll allow you for a second to show off in front of my darling Juvia, you got another thing coming to you Gray."

Always one for a competition, Gray promptly replies back,

"Shut up or show up Lyon. I'll show you how Creation magic is done!"

Laxus warmly smiles, when he sees a familiar man approach them.

The bald man, returns the smile and brings his attention to Ryotsu,

"The quantity is not what is important Councilman. Victory will come to those with stronger convictions."

Lyon, Jura, and the rest of Lamia's Scales wizards step forward.

Sword in hand, the large-busted woman, with long straight black hair, swings her sword and addresses the group.

"Today it's our choices and not luck that will mark the true victor!"

A beautifully curvaceous cat like woman wearing a barely there attire proudly stands by Kagura and playfully replies,

"It's been awhile Erza-chan!"

Erza smiles and warmly replies back.

"Good to see you Millianna."

"OI! Cana! After this let's go back to the bar and finish that round you promised me!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Cana playfully shouts back.

"Sure Bacchus! Unlike your poor ass drinking skills let's see if you can make it up with your fighting skills!"

The man laughs,

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The remainder of his Guild stands before him and shout in an eccentric manner,

"WILD!"

Ryotsu couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus too!?"

With all Guilds here they all proudly stand alongside their Fairy Tail comrades.

Makarov stands confidently and confronts the Head Councilman,

"Doranbolt was right, stand down Ryotsu or we will be forced to take desperate measures into our own hands!"

Angered by his words, Ryotsu points an accusing finger at the old man and yells,

"Do you understand the seriousness of your threat Makarov Dreyar!? This automatically removes you as Fairy Tail's Guild Master, revoking all your rights and powers you may have had and officially dismantling the Guild! You along with your Guild Members will be black listed from ever being able to join another Guild ever again!"

He patiently waits for Makarov's reaction.

To his dismay he sees a smile crack on the old man's face.

"I know, and I'm OK with that."

Doranbolt could only smile upon seeing Ryotsu's priceless reaction towards Makarov's answer.

"WHAT!?"

Makarov pulls away from his humorous tone and somberly replies back to the Head Councilman,

"A Guild is more than a union of wizards, but a family. If we were to stand down today and watch as one of our own is killed, then what right do we have in being in a Guild? We've made our choice, and we choose…"

One by one each wizard places a hand over their Guild Marks.

In shock, Ryotsu watches as every wizard standing by what used to be Fairy Tail, use their magic to willingly remove themselves of the one mark that visually distinguished them from each Guild.

"What are you doing!? Have you gone rogue!?"

Clear of their marks, the wizards proudly stand behind Makarov.

"No, today we take a stand and make a choice. Our choice is to stand as ONE Guild!"

Makarov slowly raises his right arm up towards the sky and with his hand sticks out his thumb and index finger to form a backwards 'L'.

Laxus steps forward and does the same.

Soon each wizard behind them follows suite.

Makarov, standing his ground stares up at Ryotsu with a threatening look and says,

"We will fight doing what is right! Our answers are in our hearts! My brats are full of pride and we will NOT let you pass!"

Meanwhile back on top of the cliff side, Zeref simply stands there watching as the new nameless Guild prepares themselves to clash with the Council's Rune Soldiers.

"Its wars like these that carved me into existence. Soon, we will be surrounded with nothing but pain and death. Will you regret sending your precious Guild forward knowing that many of them won't return…Mavis?

Even though he couldn't see or hear her, he could sense her magic.

Paying no mind to him the young girl looks down watching over her Guild.

"With death comes life Zeref. That child signifies the future. They are prepared to die in order for the future to live on. My heart is with them and I trust that they will win."

Unable to hear her, he strays away from the topic.

"Can you sense it Mavis?"

She brings her attention towards her rival as he continues to analyze the situation below them.

"He's coming."

Not liking where this was going, she distrustfully looks at the man. Even though she knew he couldn't see or hear her, out of habit she asks him,

"Who?"

He doesn't show an ounce of feeling as the name oozes' pass his mouth.

"Acnologia."

*THERE YOU GO GUYS! Hope you're enjoying the story! Shit is about to get very real REAL SOON! Thanks for following and please leave a review! THANKS GUYS! I will try my best to update soon!


	12. Clash of the Fairies

Clash of the Fairies

Lines are drawn as the newly formed Guild faced against the Magic Guild Council in a battle determining the fate of the future.

On one end stood Fairy Tail along with various Guild's they had friended throughout the years.

On the other side stood the Head Councilman Ryotsu and his Rune army prepared to do battle if deemed necessary.

Ryotsu stares deep into his fellow Councilman Doranbolt's eyes and asks his comrade,

"Are you sure you want to do this? I promise you my men and I won't hold back."

Smiling, Doranbolt removes himself of his badge and throws it on the floor.

With his new found freedom he confidently replies back to his former superior,

"I couldn't be any surer in my life."

It was enough to signal the beginning of a war to end all wars.

Ryotsu takes note of Doranbolt's actions and smugly replies to the man,

"So be it. MEN!"

The entirety of the Rune Army takes hold of their swords and positions themselves for battle.

Covering his fist in fire the impatient Fire Dragon Slayer rushes forward while screaming,

"I'm tired of all this talking! LET'S DO THIS ALREADY!"

Powering up Natsu easily pushes past the Rune army's barrier and lunges forward and attacks Ryotsu.

Closing in on his target Natsu raises his power level to ensure the punch would do significant damage.

Ryotsu doesn't move and stands ready to take the blunt of the Fire Dragon Slayer's attack.

Thinking at first that he had successfully managed to make contact with his target, his smiles fades when he notices that his fist was met by some sort of metal.

Looking up, the Dragon Slayer is met with intensified blue eyes,

"Did you not situate the situation around you or did you forget about us entirely?"

Azul brutally swings his blue edged sword sending Natsu flying back towards his Guild.

Lucy looks over to where Natsu had landed and screams in the direction at where he had had just violently crashed into.

"NATSU!"

One by one Team Omni appears and takes their positions between the New formed Guild and the Magic Council.

Roja, placing a hand on her left hip as her right hand teasingly brushed back her vibrant red hair; she seductively glanced over at her enemies and remarks,

"You would think our first round about would have warned you guys not to show up here. I guess another round couldn't hurt now could it?"

The youngest member of the group happily jumps about as she innocently clapped her hands.

"YAY! LET'S PLAY! LET'S PLAY!"

The child was annoying enough as it is, let alone her constant immaturity has sometimes driven Roja to wanting to kill the girl herself. The Red Rune Soldier rolls her eyes at the girl's reaction and snaps,

"In a bit Amarillo!"

Licking his lips, The Green Rune soldier removes the massive sword from his back sleeve and swings it about with precision.

"Why wait?"

With no warning the Green Rune soldier lunges down with his sword drawn towards Fairy Tail's former Guild Master Makarov.

Violently slamming his sword down towards the old man, Midori could only smile when his green eyes are met with blood orange ones.

Proving the level of his brute strength, Laxus manages to block the attack with his forearm alone.

Not pleased that someone would take an opportunity to attack his grandfather, Laxus surrounds his body with tiny amounts of electricity.

The Green Rune soldier could easily sense the enormous power hiding inside the Dragon Slayer's body and quickly pulls away.

Soon Nero appears standing by Ryotsu.

Nero walks past the Head Councilman and calmly explains to his superior, 

"There's no need for you to stay here Councilman. Take your army and focus your energy on the approaching Dark Guilds. We'll take it from here."

Ryotsu nods and yells to his men,

"Onward men! TO BATTLE!"

An already shirtless Gray rushes to the front line, positioning his hands for an ice make attack.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! ICE MAKE: ICE WALL!"

Both Gray and Lyon use their Ice Make magic to form a wall around the Rune Army, preventing the army from leaving and trapping the soldiers within.

Unfazed, Nero removes himself of his sword.

"Like I said, we'll take it from here."

He smashes his sword into the ground releasing a black aura that seeps into the Ice Make magic, instantly destroying the wall.

Gray and Lyon watch in awe as their Ice wall is destroyed right before their eyes.

"Situating a situation too long can prove to be deadly. Don't you agree?"

The Blue Rune Soldier uses his speed to suddenly appear behind the two unsuspecting Ice wizards.

Seeing an opportunity to attack, Azul viciously swings his swords directly at the unsuspecting men.

"WATER BEAM!"

His sword is instead met with a jet of high pressured water.

Standing behind her two comrades, Juvia glances over to the Blue Rune soldier with a look that could instantly kill those within its viewpoint.

"Are you alright my Darling?"

Gray is just about to answer when Lyon chimes in,

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you my darling Juvia."

Dropping her head, she was internally sulking due to the fact that it was Lyon and not Gray that responded.

Meanwhile Nero remained where he was, keeping his eyes on one specific Dragon Slayer.

"You're not fooling anyone by holding back your magic presence. I can clearly sense it."

Laxus doesn't say a word.

"I can't remember the last time I felt such power. Dare I say you may have even surpassed me Dragon Slayer?"

Picking up his signature black sword Nero approaches him with clear intentions of doing battle with the man said to have easily defeated the likes of Jura.

"I guess there's only one way to find out."

Picking up his sword he charges towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Laxus casually throws aside his signature fur lining jacket and surrounds himself with lightning magic.

"If I have to beat you to get to Mira then…"

A massive bolt of electricity shoots down from the sky making direct contact with the Dragon Slayer, engulfing him in a ball of tremendous magic energy.

"I'LL DO IT BY FORCE!"

With one powerful stroke of his sword, Nero slams his weapon down clashing against Laxus' powerful ball of lightning magic.

Nero increases his magic only to be met with matching energy from the opposing side.

Soon his massive black sword begins to shake from the friction between the two clashing magic energies.

The Black Rune soldier is taken off guard when he sees a small crack beginning to form on the edge of his famously rumored God like sword.

Taking that as a sign to step back and regroup The Omni Team's leader does just that.

Nero quickly inspects his sword before looking back up at Laxus whose magic was surrounding his body with tiny bolts of electricity.

"Impressive. Everything they say about you is true. All this talk about Jura being this mighty monster and here I stand by the grisly monster of them all, a Dragon Slayer. "

Upon his words, the sun's light soon vanishes as it slowly sets into the horizon, showering the night sky with stars and basking the battlefield with the Blood Red Harvest Moon signature red glow.

The moon's glow shines down into the Dark Guild' tower, painting the usually grey colored room into an orange red.

Noticing the change in atmosphere, Ivan looks up at the moon and smiles,

"It's time."

The Moon's light soon surrounds Mira's body in its radiant glow.

She could clearly hear a heartbeat other than her own pulsating inside her.

Jolting forward she screams in pain when a jolt of immense pressure surges throughout her body.

"AHHH!"

Desmond does nothing to help as he stands by and watches closely as the woman continued to violently thrash about struggling against her magic blocking and absorbing binds.

Water seeps down her legs soaking the bottom half of her white gown.

"The baby is coming. I'll begin preparations for the ritual."

Breathing hard, she winces as she stares at the men.

"I won't…I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"  
Ivan gives off a wicked smile before replying back,

"Oh really? And how do you intend to stop us Mira-chan?"

Screaming in agony, her body soon glows in a dark red aura.

The Dark Guild Master takes a step back when the demon like aura seeps onto the floor and surrounds the bounded woman's general area,

"What are you doing?"

Screaming to the top of her lungs, her body soon exudes with energy as her binds begin to break.

Another voice other then Mira's overly sweet natured tone escapes her throat.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

Ivan could see Mira's inner demons breaking through and soon they would be forced to deal with a Demonic mage then the helpless woman lying before them.

With no time to spare, Ivan reaches for his knife and rushes over to the woman.

In the middle of prepping, Desmond stops what he's doing and shouts out to the man,

"What are you doing!?"

"At this rate she'll kill the child. I'll take him out by force if I have to!"

Ivan is just about to slash open the woman, when he is suddenly punched across the face.

Crashing against the caves wall, Ivan sloppily sits up and looks over to Desmond who has removed himself of his turban.

"Desmond? What's the meaning of this!?"

"I grow tired of your rash decisions. There is no way a man of your caliber could possibly handle such power. That's why I'm taking it upon myself to extract and keep the power all to myself."

Growling, Ivan attempts to get up and falls back down. Apparently the collision caused him to break a rib or two.

"You-YOU BASTARD! I'll kill you!"

Desmond ignores the fallen man and casually walks over to Mira who was still glowing with magic energy.

He places two hands on her belly and opens his third eye.

"The child is mine."

Tears streaming down her eyes, Mira screams,

"NO!" 

Excited to finally be able to fight one on one with the legendary Laxus Dreyar, Nero positions himself for another attack.

"This time I'm not holding back."

Laxus smiles and taunts back.

"Just the way I like it."

"Enough Laxus."

Turning around, Laxus is surprised to see his fellow S-Class mate standing by his side.

"Gildarts. When did you-"

"That's not important. What's important is you get to Mira. She needs you more than ever especially now. I'll hold him back."

Not pleased with the arrangements being made without his discretion, Nero was growing annoyed at the sudden interruption.

"Who may I pray tell are you?"

Gildarts continues to ignore the Black Rune soldier and gives one last order to Laxus.

"Go to her!"

Laxus nods and gives the man a firm handshake.

"Thank you."

The Dragon Slayer transforms into a bolt of electricity and shoots up towards the sky.

Nero's eyes follow the shot of lightning and come back to land on Gildarts.

Cracking his neck and getting one last stretch in, Gildarts lifts his sleeves and glances over at the not to pleased Omni Team leader.

"Now where were we?"

Nero nearly misses blocking with his sword as Gildarts suddenly attacks him.

His speed was unfathomable! Nero didn't even catch an instance of when or how the wizard approached him!

The force of Gildarts attack drags the man back several feet.

The Rune Soldier smiles,

"This is going to be one hell of a fight."

Her screams, echo across the cave's walls and are soon mixed with the cries of a child.

With little to no energy left she collapses on the table as Desmond extracts the child from her body.

The child's tiny strands of gray and white hair shine against the moon's light as his lips quiver from the cold.

Desmond smiling walks over to another table and gently places the child over a Dark Sigma circle that is usually used in Black Magic.

Mira weakly looks over and sees her son lying there cold and crying.

Raising and arm she weakly says,

"No…"

Desmond pulls out a ritual dagger from his pocket and kisses the blade.

Cold, the baby continues to cry as the man takes a jar full of pig's blood out from his bag, opening and dipping his fingers in it and coating them with the thick red substance.

Reciting a couple of words in a language unfamiliar to Mira, he drags his fingers across the baby's forehead with blood.

He then draws a circle on the boy's chest and inside the circle he draws a star.

Taking the dagger he slices his own hand open and drips the blood over the baby.

Dark clouds begin to form above Raven Tail's headquarters.

Taking the baby, Desmond lifts him above his head and screams,

"Dark Spirits! Grant me the power that resides in this child! Grant me access and allow me to become the DEMONIC DRAGON SLAYER you've prophesized! In tribute I will spread this child's blood in your name!"

His third eye opens,

A shot of red energy shoots up towards the moon and back down engulfing him and the baby in its magic.

"GRANT ME ETERNAL POWER!"

At the same time a massive size lightning bolt shoots down engulfing the man in an explosive amount of energy.

The man's arms drop.

Confused, Ivan calls out to the man,

"Desmond? What happened!? DESMOND!?"

Mira's eyes widen with pure joy.

The smell of burning flesh fills the room. The Lightning magic attack was so fast, that it instantly kills Desmond before he could have realized what had happened. The lifeless body collapses onto the floor leaving the Dark wizard's still sizzling corpse lying on the cave's cold stone floor.

Standing there cradling the crying baby in one arm, Laxus stands there coldly staring down at his father.

Ivan, in a state of panic tries to get up, but falls back down.

"La-LAXUS!"

Laxus ignores him for the moment and walks over to Mira.

Breaking her binds he helps her down.

Cradling her face with one hand he asks,

"Are you OK?"

Sobbing she lovingly cups his hand and nods,

"Now I am."

He gently passes the baby over to her as she lovingly hugs and soothes the crying child in her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

She smiles and warmly replies,

"You're here now."

He couldn't smile upon seeing her. He gently lifts her chin and observes the bruised marking surrounding her usually flawless face. She winces in pain when he presses a thumb over her bruised cheek.

"Who did this to you?"

She doesn't say a word; instead she looks over in Ivan's direction.

Turning away from his family, bolts of electricity once again cover his body as he stalks Ivan with clear intentions to kill.

"Now L-Laxus! Don't do anything rash! I'm your father after all!"

A shot of lightning shoots directly at Ivan nearly hitting his face.

Wincing, Ivan notices how close he was from being killed.

Clenching his fist, Laxus full of rage clarifies with the man,

"You are NOTHING to me! Do you understand old man! IT'S OVER! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"LAXUS!"

Laxus looks over to Mira who was now looking up towards the sky.

Ivan also looks up and to his dismay he whispers,

"It can't be…"

Natsu taking out a couple of soldiers with his fire breath screams out to his fellow Guild Members,

"Looks like we got company!"

The Dark Guilds have finally breached past the Magic Council's army and were making a beeline towards the tower.

Makarov had already transformed into his Titan form and was swiping and punching both Rune and Dark Wizards aside as if they were simple play things.

Every single wizard there was giving it all they had.

A clash of swords from high above, lighten the sky as Erza in her Purgatory Armor goes all out on the Red Rune knight Roja.

Gildarts was doing a number to Nero thanks to his Crash Magic.

Ganjeel who was fighting alongside Levy were doing their best to wipe out as many Dark Guild Members as possible.

Lucy working with Loke, stand back to back as they find themselves outnumbered by Dark wizards.

Tightly holding her whip, Lucy stops to notice the black sky forming above the tower.

"Loke!"

Loke taking a tiny break from the fight looks over to where Lucy was pointing.

His eyes widen,

"Is that?"

The black clouds circulate clockwise, picking up speed with every passing minute.

The disruption in energy exuding from the black clouds soon reveal a portal.

With the wind rapidly picking up, Makarov looks over towards the tower at the unidentified source.

His heart drops.

"He knows…HE KNOWS!"

Erza stops along with Roja to look over towards the undisclosed massive size portal forming above the tower.

The S-Class wizard nearly drops her sword when flash backs of when they were in Tenrou Island fill her mind.

"Oh no."

The fighting had come to a momentary halt as every single wizard and soldier there stopped what they were doing to observe the strange happenings occurring right above Raven Tail's tower.

Mavis grimaces at the sight.

Smiling Zeref briefly raises his arms victoriously,

"He has arrived."

A huge dragon's claw peers out of the portal and clutches onto its side as it pulls his head out.

The Dragon stretches his long neck and raises his head toward the sky and releases a god awful scream that forces the weaker soldiers to their knees.

Hurt, Ryotsu weakly looks up and in defeat accepts his fate by reciting the name of the Dragon that would end them all.

"Acnologia. It's…it's all over. We've lost."

HEY GUYS! I'm trying my best to get these chapters in before my work schedule takes up a majority of my time. Let me know what you think! The reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!


	13. Dragons and Demons

Demons and Dragons

Punching a soldier across the face, Loke turns to Lucy and shouts,

"Lucy! I'll hold these guys back! Go get Mira!"

Taking down another solider with her trusty whip, she uses the opportunity to address the celestial spirit.

"But…"

"Do it!"

She hesitantly agrees and runs off.

Laxus, in a numb state keeps his eyes on the legendary dragon hovering right above him.

A chuckle from the corner of the room brings his attention back to his beaten father.

"It's over. We're all dead! YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD! HAHAHA!"

Laxus sadly looks over to see Mira staring up at Acnologia with terror filled eyes as she clutches their crying son.

The Dragon Slayer averts his concentration from his family and firmly replies,

"No."

Ivan stops his maniacal laughter and looks over to the man.

"What did you say boy?"

"I won't let it end this way. I made a promise."

Clenching his fist, he stares straight up at the dragon. Letting go of all fear, there was a new look of determination in Laxus' eyes.

"I promised that I would do whatever it took to protect my family. And I intend to do just that."

Ivan meticulously watches as Laxus removes himself of his shirt, discarding it to the side as if it were a rag of some sort.

Ivan's mouth slowly drops, his eyes tremble at the sight before him.

"Those markings-"

Dark magic seals similar to what Desmond had drawn on the baby earlier were drawn over Laxus' shoulders and one over his heart.

"-are of black magic!"

Confused, Mira tightly holds onto their son as she looks over to Laxus with a look of concern.

Laxus slowly traces a finger over each individual marking, remembering their purpose.

"I took some time to study the true powers of the Lacrima, and came to find out that if a user was strong enough they were capable of merging themselves with it allowing the user's powers to increase a thousand fold. But at one cost."

The door abruptly bursts open. Out of breath, Lucy glances around the room and eyes her prize.

"MIRA!"

Taking in those words Ivan soon realizes what his son was trying to say.

"Your life."

Mira covers her mouth as she chokes back a sob.

Laxus turns to the woman and lovingly smiles at her.

His blood orange eyes sincerely look deep into her ocean blues.

"You're going to make a great mother Mira. I won't let anybody take that away from you."

Biting his thumb, he uses his own blood to draw the lines needed in order to complete the enchantment.

"Lucy, get Mira and the baby as far away from here as possible."

Nodding, Lucy rushes over to Mira and takes her hand.

"Come on Mira!"

She doesn't peel her eyes away from Laxus. Crying she screams out to the man,

"I'm not leaving without you!"

With the enchantment done, Laxus could already feel his body growing cold.

"Do it for him. Do it for our son."

Gasping, she clenches her eyes close as tears stream down her rosy cheeks.

Taking a moment she bravely returns his gaze and screams,

"COME BACK TO US! OK!?"

She takes Lucy's hand and rushes out with the baby.

Watching them leave pained him, but it soothed his heart knowing that they were going to live.

Ivan understanding that the end was near gets himself comfortable as he watches the Lacrima absorb his one and only child.

"So Laxus-chan…tell me. How does it feel to become a father?"

For a moment there Laxus had nearly forgotten that his father was there in the room with him. Returning his attention to the man he once considered his father, he replies back,

"A father? I never knew what the word meant until now. The love I had seeing him for the first time made me wonder if you ever felt that way for me."

Adjusting himself Ivan rests his head against the stone wall, chuckling he replies,

"I envy you Laxus-chan."

Knowing his father all too well, Laxus allows his father to finish explaining himself before assuming that Ivan has suddenly had a change in heart.

"To have been blessed with such a powerful child. If only I could have been so lucky."

Laxus simply lets out a soft chuckle upon hearing his father's cruel words.

Even with the end approaching, Ivan has continued to stay true to his hateful nature.

Despite his cruel ways, Laxus couldn't help but notice a slight bit of concern in Ivan's tone when the man says him,

"You know you'll die."

Scales begin to form on Laxus' skin as fangs slowly protrude from his mouth. His signature blood orange eyes soon become those of reptilian nature.

His thoughts become slightly fuzzy as his body grew numb. He was starting to lose himself to the Lacrima.

Mentally preparing himself for what's about to come, he shares a moment and decides to have a meaningful conversation with his estranged father.

"Dying never scared."

Ivan, raising an eyebrow hangs onto to every word.

"The thought I would grow up to be you scared me."

The comment forced a sneer from his old man.

A bright glow begins to surround the Dragon Slayer's body.

"Gramps once told me that there are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude. You're going to die alone Ivan. Me? I may die but I'll die to ensure that they'll live on. Everything I did or do was never for you. It was for Gramps, the Guild, Mira, my son, and…"

Raising his arms he crosses them so that his hands were now touching the marking over his heart.

"Mom."

Enraged Ivan slams his fist on the stone floor and screams,

"**LAXUS!**"

A golden light flashes engulfing the whole room in its blinding light.

Fully pulling himself out of the portal, Acnologia flies down into the tower.

Makarov could only watch helplessly as the legendary dragon drops down and attacks where he had presumed Laxus, Mira, and his grandson were.

"No…we're too late."

Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow cry out towards the tower,

"LAXUS!"

For the first time in awhile Zeref stood there smiling.

"What will your fairies do now Mavis? Hope is lost."

Not an ounce of the girl's expression showed any signs of her worrying. In fact it appeared that her eyes actually had a tinge of happiness to them.

A blinding burst of light beams out of the tower temporarily blinding the legendary Dragon King.

Natsu watches in awe as he senses a power he hasn't felt in years.

"I know this scent!"

Ganjeel runs over to Natsu who is also joined by Wendy, Sting, and Rogue.

Ganjeel could sense the familiar power as well and couldn't believe it.

"Is that what I think it is!? There's no way!"

Wendy covers her mouth as she feels tears of joy fall from her eyes,

"It is! IT IS!"

A roar coming from the tower shakes the very ground they were all standing on.

Sting trying to keep his balance wobbles over to the group,

"That power is coming from INSIDE the tower!"

Shockwaves of energy exudes around the Dark Guild's headquarters, setting off a round of earthquakes.

Sides of the mountains start to give way killing a number of Rune soldiers and Dark wizards in its path.

Glaring towards the tower Nero waits to see what exactly was exuding such power.

Taking a deep breath in, Makarov sadly observes as the strange new unfamiliar power covers the land with its powerful aura.

Despite the massive effect the magic was having towards their surroundings, Makarov could easily sense a familiarity in it.

With no warning a claw emerges from inside the tower. Another claw rises and digs its enormous talons into the Dark Guild's walls.

Pulling itself out, its golden scales reflect off the moon's blood red light.

Bolts of lightning spark and surround the mystical creature's body.

Emerging from the depths of the tower, it stretches out its elongated neck and lets out another roar.

Natsu was in a state of shock, he couldn't believe it! Right there before his eyes was a dragon, a real life dragon.

His happiness soon fades when he catches wind of a recognizable feeling.

Natsu's eyes begin to tremble as the dragon's image reflects in them.

His heart aches when for a moment he could mentally see an all too familiar face attach itself with the scent.

"Laxus?"

Natsu wasn't the only one capable of piecing together the connection this new dragon had with those of the Guild's Thunder Dragon Slayer.

Makarov sorrowfully watched as the dragon before him shared a familiarity with those of Dreyar decent. He instantly knew that the dragon before him was no other than his very own grandson.

"Laxus…what have you done?"

Wasting no time, the Golden scaled Lightning Dragon takes flight and attacks Acnologia by grabbing onto its throat with his razor sharp teeth.

Zeref's eyes widen upon seeing another dragon rising from within the tower.

As Fairy Tail's first Guild Master Mavis watches on proudly, she tauntly asks the young man,

"Did you already forget Zeref? Where there's hope, there's life. It fills us with fresh courage and makes us strong again."

The Dragon King whips his head back in pain as Laxus continued to viciously and relentlessly bite down on his throat with clear intentions to kill.

Screeching in pain, Acnologia regains his composure and takes his stinger-esque tail and slashes it across Laxus face forcing the Golden dragon to momentarily recoil from the attack.

Back on the battlefield Erza flies over to the Master who was vigilantly watching the battle between the two legendary dragons.

Panicked she rushes over towards the Guild Master assuming the worst.

"Master! Is that-"

Makarov somberly answers her, but keeps his attention and sight on his grandson.

"Yes, that's Laxus."

Shocked at first, Erza calms herself and addresses her mentor and leader with a new found attitude.

"What should we do?"

He doesn't answer.

Concerned, she calmly calls out to him,

"Master."

"Tell everyone that we need to head towards safer ground. A blast from either two could instantly kill us all."

Understanding the severity of the situation, Erza agrees and is about to fly out to regroup with her fellow members when they are suddenly approached by one of the Guild's S-Class wizards Gildarts himself.

"No. We stay and fight."

Both Makarov and Erza are taken aback by the man's request.

Erza takes the initiative and addresses her fellow Guild member.

"Have you already forgotten what happened to us at Tenroe Island!? If we stay and fight we'll all be killed!"

"That may be so, but last time we didn't have a dragon on our side. If that's Laxus up there then he's going to need all the help he can get! This may be our one and only chance in beating Acnologia!"

Sighing, Erza looks down to her Master for guidance.

"What would you like for us to do Master?"

He takes a moment to think about it. Eyes closed, he takes in another breath of air before opening them and revealing a new spark of hope in those old withered eyes of his.

"Gildarts is right. We stay and fight!"

Fairy Tail's top wizard smiles and is at ease that the Master has chosen to go along with his plans. Smirking, Erza couldn't have been more proud. If Fairy Tail were to go down in a blaze of glory, what better way than for them to be all together fighting the biggest threat of them all?

Back by the tower Lucy was trying her best to reach her fellow Guild members with an already hurt Mira in tow.

Mira, suddenly stops.

Concerned Lucy looks back at the woman who appeared to be in deep thought. There was not a moment to waste. Lucy knew that if they stayed where they were they would surely be killed. Tugging at the woman's hand, Lucy orders for the woman to stride on.

"Come on Mira! We have to go!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Acnologia will stop at nothing until our son is dead. Not unless we stop him."

Mira gently passes the baby to Lucy. Not understanding Lucy asks her friend,

"What are you doing?"

"It's my job as his mother to protect him! I can't let Laxus fight alone. This is **our** battle!"

"But Mira-"

Cupping the Celestial Wizard's cheek she pulls the younger woman into a hug.

"I trust you Lucy! Take care of him for me!"

She let's go and places a hard loving kiss on the baby's cheek.

"I love you!"

Turning around Mira rushes back towards the tower.

"MIRA!"

Lucy not knowing what to do could only do what her instincts were already telling her.

She clenches the baby and continues to make her way back to her friends.

Another explosion erupts as Laxus body is violently slammed against the floor with Acnologia pinning him down with his claws.

The dragon of darkness bites down on the Thunder Dragon's neck in attempt to snap it in half.

A blood curling screech escapes Laxus mouth as Acnologia violently jerks his neck back and forth.

Rushing up the tower, Mira prays that she wasn't too late.

Sprinting into the room where she had last seen Laxus, she is surprised to only find Ivan.

Unconscious, the man was slumped in the corner.

A screech from above forces her to look up.

Her eyes widen.

There before her was Acnologia battling what appeared to be a Golden Dragon.

Her heart instantly sinks as she notices the dragon's blood orange eyes.

It was becoming too painful to bear as Acnologia continued to attack and draw even more blood out of the Golden Dragon.

The moon's blood red light shined down on her as she stood alone in the center of the room.

Thoughts from that night flash in her head. Witnessing the two dragons fight, she could clearly hear Laxus saying to her,

("No matter what I'll always be there for you. You hear me? Always!")

Her blue eyes glisten against the beaming Blood Red Harvest Moon as a dark aura begins to ooze from the floor around her.

"Magic is not meant to be used to kill people…but without power we can't even protect the ones we love."

Closing her eyes she slowly lifts off the ground and raises her arms.

A blood red magic seal reveals itself below her.

"There is no mistaking it. In order for us to protect the one's we love…I must kill you."

An explosion of dark energy escapes from the seal and wraps itself around the young woman's body.

"Elfman…Lisanna…please understand why I did what I did."

Her pale white skin soon transforms into a blackish red tone.

Fangs emerge from her mouth as her eyes soon ooze of blood.

Soft delicate hands transform into razor sharp claws.

Crouching, she screams when her all white luscious hair is engulfed in flames.

The black dragon lets go to take another chomp at the already bloody neck of his opponent.

The constant attacks were only angering Laxus.

A mass of dark clouds were forming above them exuding a large amount of electricity.

Reaching up, Laxus digs his talon into the black dragon's neck and holds him still.

A yellow glow consumes his bloody and beaten body. Opening his mouth he breaths in absorbing and swallowing all the electricity coming from the storm clouds that were looming above them.

Acnologia struggled against the others grip, and could already see what Laxus was attempting to do.

Opening his mouth, a large orb of magic energy slowly forms inside the Thunder Dragon's mouth.

Forming his own, Ancologia readies himself to counter the attack and fire his own blast of dark energy.

Not too far away a beaten Nero weakly sits up and clutches his now broken sword.

Cursing Gildarts' name, he annoyingly discards a piece of his sword to the side.

Appearing nearby are his two faithful lackeys.

Midori walks over and observes his fallen leader.

"What now?

"Where are Azul and Roja?"

Amarillo cheerfully twirls around before answering the man.

"Azul is off fighting aaaaaaaand Roja got beat by that lady with the NICE long red hair!"

Getting up he adjusts the now broken blade onto his back.

The Green Rune soldier grew impatient.

"So that's it? We've lost?"

"No. There's still time. I want you and Amarillo to find the baby."

Still happily twirling about she sweetly asks,

"And do what with it when we do?"

"Kill it and all who stand in your way."

Her eyes light up.

"OOOOOOOOH! So I DO get to play! YAAAAAAYYY!"

Midori nervously glances over as Nero walks over to the little girl and reaches down on the two cuffs attached to the top of her small earlobes.

"Yes, Amarillo. You get to play."

Nero removes the girl of the ear cuffs.

Midori swallows hard when he sees the cuffs fall on the floor.

"Are you sure about this Nero?"

He glances over to the Green Rune soldier and replies,

"You'll be fine Midori. Just make sure not to get in her way."

The little girl's innocent demeanor faded away.

Darkness loomed over her face as the girl viciously licked her lips.

"Let's…play."

Meanwhile Gildarts, Erza, and Makarov have regrouped with the remainder of their Guild and have explained to them of the situation.

Natsu couldn't help but to continue to stare as his earlier suspicions are verified. All this time he was trying to beat Laxus and to think that the Lightning Dragon Slayer was capable of such power made him think if Laxus had even managed to surpass Gildarts himself!

Natsu is pulled back into the conversation when Erza shouts out to him,

"NATSU! Are you paying attention!?"

In a bit of a daze he brings his attention back towards the group.

"Huh?"

Shaking his head in a disapproving manner, Gildarts sighs,

"Ok, so I'm going to say this ONE more time!"

Every wizard there gives the man their undivided attention.

"This battle isn't over yet! In order to ensure that we all get home in one piece we need to work as a team! "

Erza aligns herself with Gildarts and continues where he had left off.

"There are four barriers! Rune soldiers, Dark Guild Wizards, Team Omni and of course Acnologia!"

Gildarts adds,

"We are approaching this as a four wave formation! Wave one, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. Wave two, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Wave three will be devised of both Sabretooth and Fairy Tail and finally wave four!"

Gildarts proudly smiles at the group standing before him.

"Dragon Slayers!"

Proudly standing by their exceeds, Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue align with one another focused and determined to put an end to Acnologia's reign of terror on the world.

With no time to waste Erza quickly goes over the plan.

"Wave one will focus on taking out the Rune Soldiers making room for wave two to rush in and take out the Dark Guild Wizards. Wave three will be responsible for Team Omni clearing them out of the way so that wave four can come in and take out Acnologia himself!"

The wizards take time to acknowledge their groups, figuring out each other's strengths and weaknesses.

"Ok! So everybody understands?"

Each wizard gives a sharp nod.

"Alright! Then let's-"

"**LIGHTENING DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"**

An explosion of energy shakes every member to their core.

Before Erza could make sense of the situation, she was lying on her side, ears ringing.

Dazed she could easily see that she wasn't the only one affected by the sudden burst of energy.

Slowly sitting up she looks over to where the two dragons were fighting and notices Acnologia falling back as his head sizzles with smoke from the direct hit he took from Laxus.

Beads of sweat fall from the woman's head and trace along her jawline.

She wonders to herself that if just a shot of Laxus' power was capable of nearly bringing every wizard there onto their knees, she couldn't begin to imagine what a full blast would do.

Getting up she knew it was in her nature to regroup her fallen comrades and lead them to battle.

"EVERYBODY UP!"

One by one each wizard gets up onto their feet helping anyone who was having a bit more of trouble of doing so themselves.

Lisanna reaching down helps Elfman to get up. She makes eye contact with the much bigger man and warmly smiles as he returns the gesture.

Elfman's smile soon fades when he notices something in the distance.

Lisanna notices her brother's sudden change in demeanor and follows his eyesight.

She drops him.

Mouth gaped open, her body begins to tremble.

Individually they all begin to notice what appeared to be a black wave of thousands of crow like birds, swarming and flying above the tower.

If Lisanna wasn't mistaken the birds were soon crashing into one another merging and molding into something of enormous stature.

The shape was revealing to be of a curvaceous woman who stood taller than the tower itself!

When the shape finally takes on its form, Lisanna covers her mouth in a state of disbelief.

Alarmed, Elfman rushes forward and stands by his little sister.

"No…don't tell me. Mira wouldn't dare use that Take Over!"

The monstrous size woman stood by the tower completely naked as her demonic like tail twitched back and forth like a cat ready to pounce. Ram like horns protruded from the side of her head as her long luscious black locks cascaded down and hugged against her naked reddish black body. The whites of her eyes were now tainted black which contrasted against her blood red glowing eyes. Arching forward she lets out a painful scream when bat like wings emerge from her back and spread for all to see.

Lisanna observes as her older sister takes on the form of most dangerous Take Over of them all…

"Diablo."

There you guys go! Would love to know your thoughts! Please leave a review Just to let you guys know I'm trying to write more in a realistic comic sense so I'm sorry if the story is not 100% Laxus/Mira, but I think that it would come off too fanfictiony if I didn't heavily involve other characters from the Fairy Tail universe. This is a war after all and to not include a majority of these characters into the storyline wouldn't make any sense. I want people to leave reading this story with a sense of "I can totally see this being a real Fairy Tail arc!" kind of thing. Thanks guys and enjoy! :D


	14. Tears for the Fallen

Tears for the Fallen

The Take Over was once branded as being taboo and banished by the Magic Council due to it surpassing the powers of those in the Ten Wizard Saints. If the user were to lose themselves in the Take Over it would virtually be impossible to stop them. And here before them stood the woman who had greeted them with her warm smiles and gentle nature in the form of Diablo himself. In her heart she didn't want to believe that that was her sister, but there was no denying it. What could have possibly happened for her sweet natured Mirajane to perform such a takeover?

A sudden realization overtakes the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"The baby…"

Lisanna suddenly runs towards the tower leaving a bewildered Elfman behind.

"Lisanna? LISANNA!"

Concerned upon hearing the cries of her friend, Evergreen rushes over to Elfman as he watches Lisanna run into the forest.

"Where is she is she going?"

Following Ever and not quite understanding what was going on Freed asks,

"Do you think it's wise for her to go alone?"

More annoyed if anything, Bickslow steps forward and voluntarily takes chase after the girl.

"I'll go bring the brat back!"

His dolls not too far behind chant in unison,

"Brat! Brat!"

Determined in keeping her word, Lucy runs blindly through the forest with Mira's baby clenched tightly in her arms.

Tree after tree rush pass her peripheral vision.

Alone, the sounds of the ongoing battles surrounding her echo throughout the forest.

Thoughts of Mira's words fill her head.

("I trust you Lucy! Take care of him for me!")

Thinking to herself she mentally responds back to her friend,

("I will Mira! I'll protect him with my life! You have my word!")

A strange sound catches her ear forcing the woman to turn around,

Dodging with only seconds to spare, a bit of the beam singes the end of her hair.

Falling hard on her side, she cradles the baby to ensure that he wasn't harmed.

The sudden interruption of his nap causes the baby to cry.

Startled she looks up to identify her attacker, but sees no one.

Another beam is shot directly at her grazing her arm.

Wincing in pain she looks down to see her left shoulder was slightly burned.

Looking up she notices a blinding light appearing from the forest and slowly headed towards her.

There in the light she notices a tall statuesque woman. Her very long and blonde hair reminded her of Mavis' hair. She wore a white sideless gown that only covered what it deemed necessary.

It was strange, but Lucy could have sworn she'd seen this woman before.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you that kid knight from earlier?"

Tilting her head, the woman raises her hand forming a ball of energy aimed directly at Lucy and the baby.

"Lets…play."

She fires the ball of energy giving Lucy no time to dodge.

Just like that Lucy was in the arms of another woman.

Confused, she looks up and smiles,

"LISANNA!"

Now in her Animal Soul Cat form she asks,

"How's the baby!?"

Lucy gives the child a quick check and nods,

"He's fine."

Not appearing to have been affected by the sudden interruption in their battle, Amarillo raises her hand once more towards the group.

Just as she is about to fire she is hit with a direct blast of green energy.

Unfazed, she looks over toward the direction of the blast.

With his dolls circling above him, Bickslow intently glares at the woman.

She smiles,

"And what do we have here?"

Lisanna helps Lucy up before bringing her attention back to the battle.

There was such a seriousness demeanor vs. his usually lighthearted carefree attitude that she was used to.

She now understood the severity of this battle.

"Lucy, get yourself and baby far away from here as possible. We'll handle this!"

Lucy nods in agreement. Turning to leave she is taken off guard when she sees Midori blocking her way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Lisanna quickly steps in front of Lucy ready to attack and protect her nephew with everything she had.

Not keeping her eyes away from the man standing before her, she whispers to Lucy.

"I'll keep him at bay. Just focus on getting the baby to safety."

"I will!"

Lucy tries another attempt at running and this time she is nearly met with Midori's sword.

Insulted by her lack of respect for his power he shouts,

"I SAID where do you think you're going!?"

With speed and agility on her side, Lisanna appears before the Green Rune soldier kicking him square in the face.

"I'm your opponent! Not her!"

Flinging his head back he spits out a bit blood onto the ground.

"You gotta lot of nerve attacking me."

Adjusting his sword he positions himself for an all out attack on Lisanna.

"I'm going to make you regret the day you ever laid a hand on me pussy cat."

Amarillo playfully tilts her head and observes Bickslow.

She chuckles,

"A black magic user. I can't remember the last time I played with one. Will you play with me?"

Observing her he instantly notices one thing that made his stomach churn in disgust.

"White magic."

"You should already know that when it comes to White vs. Black that this isn't a battle you can win."

Observing her, there was one bit of information that bothered him.

("Why can't I see her soul?")

Slowly getting back to being his old self he lets out a huge grin.

Whipping out his tongue he licks the top of his lips and in a venomous tone replies,

"I can't wait to wipe the floor with ya! BABIES!"

The dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A whirlwind forms around the formation shooting out a powerful magical beam towards Amarillo.

Unimpressed, Amarillo raises a hand,

"Dispel."

The beam suddenly dissolves into nothing before reaching its intended target.

Placing her hand's in prayer, she whispers,

"God's hand."

A magic seal appears directly under where Bickslow was standing.

Looking down his eyes widen,

"Shit!"

A light beam shoots up and hits the Seith magic user.

Lisanna pulls away from her fight and shouts over to the man in concern,

"Bickslow!"

Singed, he weakly stands up revealing that half his mask had been broken off.

"Never mind me and focus on your own fight brat. You got that?"

Fixing his mask was no cheap task. Pissed he looks over to Amarillo sneering at the woman,

"You're really starting to piss me off."

Seeing an opening Midori attacks, slashing Lisanna with a blast of energy with a swipe of his sword.

In a poor attempt to block the attack Lisanna is sent flying, violently crashing through several trees.

"Brat!"

Turning around his eyes are met with intense yellow ones.

Placing a gentle hand over his chest she calmly says,

"Salvation."

A soft light transfers from her body into his.

He could feel every inch of his body fill with an explosion of pain.

Clutching onto her forearm he lets outs a blood curling scream that was loud enough to fill the forest.

Collapsing he falls onto his back as his dolls hover above his body.

Coughing up a bit of blood, he watches as his dolls appear to be telling him something.

Reaching up he gently touches Pappa.

"Looks…looks like I got no choice."

Smirking he thinks back to a conversation he had with a good friend of his.

The lonely teenager walked down by the riverbank, sadly kicking a rock as a bruise formed around his cheek.

"Damn it, and they took all the money I had left. Now what am I going to do for food?"

Perking up he notices a teen right around his age leaning up against a tree listening to music playing from his headphones.

The teen seemed familiar to him.

The young blonde man could feel someone eyeing him and turns his attention to see some kid sporting a Mohawk looking directly at him.

"What the hell you looking at weirdo?"

Bickslow blinks when he realizes he was caught, but he was more pissed at the punk's attitude towards him more than anything.

"Wierdo!?"

Laxus points up towards his hair and rudely says,

"With a do like that you gotta be some sort of weirdo."

Growing a bit self conscious, Bickslow brushes a hand through his hair wondering to himself what exactly was wrong with it.

"Piss off."

Noticing the scar on the young man's face, he starts remembering exactly who this punk was.

"Hey! Aren't you Makarov's grandson?"

The remark only pissed off the teen.

"I'm NOT just his grandson! I have a name you know!"

Bickslow couldn't help but smile towards the young man's reaction. Now he knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"Yeah, well I don't remember anybody telling me your name so how the hell am I supposed to know it?"

Angrily removing his headphones he shouts,

"It's Laxus you dumbass!"

"Laxus? Well that's a stupid name."

"I bet it's better than your lame ass name."

Proudly pointing to himself, he replies,

"It's Bickslow."

Stunned, Laxus bursts into a fit of laughter.

Taken aback by his actions, Bickslow shouts,

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

Wiping a tear, Laxus lets out a hard sigh before responding.

"Talking all this shit about my name and you come out with what has to be the **worst** name in history."

Pouting, Bickslow crosses his arms and teases back,

"At least people will remember MY name and not as some big shot's punk ass grandkid."

Little bolts of electricity were starting to form around Laxus' body.

"Take that back!"  
Smiling, Bickslow sticks his tongue out at Laxus.

"Make me!"

Growling, Laxus surrounds his body with lightning and charges at the teen.

Not thinking Laxus would take him up on his offer he whimpers,

"Oh crap!"

Laxus tackles the stranger as they tumble off the hill and roll into the lake.

Drenched they both sit at the edge of the bank drying their clothes.

Still pissed at each other they stray away from talking with one another.

Laxus annoyingly stared at his now drenched headphones.

"Tsk. And I just bought these to."

Removing the water from his shoes, Bickslow shoots back,

"Why don't you go cry to your gramps and beg him for some new ones."

Angry as he was, Laxus yells,

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU ASSHOLE!"

Putting on his shoe Bickslow accidently bumped his bag.

The bag had toppled over spilling out five totem like figurines.

Curious, Laxus picks one up.

"What the hell?"

Bickslow's eyes widen upon seeing Laxus holding one of his dolls.

"HEY! That's mine!"

With a smug smile on his face he tosses the doll up and down before taunting the teen.

"Oh! Does the widdle Bickslow want his Dolly back?"

"Give it back!"

Laxus pushes the slightly smaller teen away when he attempts to grab the doll.

"Oh! Are you going to cry?"

" .BACK!"

Bickslow's eyes soon glow a vibrant green catching Laxus' blood orange ones in its path.

Raising his hand, Laxus returns the doll.

Content, Bickslow releases Laxus from his Figure Eyes technique.

Cuddling with his doll Bickslow looks up to find Laxus staring at him in disbelief.

"That's…black magic!"

Realizing his mistake, Bickslow hurriedly packs his stuff and makes an attempt to leave.

Rushing forward Laxus grabs him by the shoulder.

"Wait!"

Scared, Bickslow swats the hand away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Relax! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Yeah right! The last time someone found out about my magic did this to me!"

He points over to his bruised cheek.

"Sorry about that. People around these parts aren't too keen about Black magic users."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I'm sorry. Let's start over. I'm Laxus."

He reaches out a hand to the fellow teen who was looking down at it and hesitating.

"Come on! I don't got all day!"

Smiling the other teen boy shakes his hand.

"Bickslow."

"Look Bickslow. I'm looking to start my own team and I think you would be a great fit."

"A team?"

"Yeah, I mean it's just me and my other friend Freed, but with you onboard with your black magic we would be unstoppable!"

The word warmed his heart.

"A team."

He was never a part of anything let alone a team. Everybody was always so scared about his magic. They had always assumed the worst before taking the time to understand exactly what his magic did, but more importantly who he was as a person.

"I'm in."

For a minute there Laxus didn't think the teen would agree. He was happy to hear that he was just as excited as he was about the idea.

"Good! Ever been part of a Guild?"

"Uh…no."

Happily giving him a slap to his side, Laxus cheerfully states,

"Well you're in one now! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Shocked, Bickslow could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Holy crap! Really!?"

"Yup! But before you join there's just one rule you need to adhere by."

"What's that?"

"Here friends are family. Got it?"

Baffled he nearly cried.

"Friends? Family?"

"Yup! We're friends now so I got your back and you got mine."

Revved up he punches Laxus across the shoulder.

"Yeah! Friends!"

Walking with his new found friend Laxus remembers something important.

"Oh! Before I forget, now that you're part of the Guild you need our Guild's crest tattooed somewhere on your body."

Bickslow was getting excited about the whole process he could contain his excitement.

"A tattoo!? NICE!"

"Yeah. Mine's black and on the left of my upper chest."

He proudly shows it to the other teen who stares in awe.

"Cool! I'll get mine in black as well!"

"Where are you going to put it?"

Bickslow pondered the question for a little bit before gushing.

"Oh I know! My tongue."

"Laxus winced at the thought.

"Your tongue!?"

"Yeah! How many people can say they got a tattoo on their tongue?"

Chuckling, Laxus places an arm around Bickslow's shoulder and warmly says,

"Bickslow, you truly are a weirdo."

Petting the doll, the path was now clear to him.

"Babies…"

His dolls face Amarillo and line up by him.

"We're a team. We're friends. We're family."

Hurt, Lisanna pushes herself up to see Bickslow raising a hand towards the sky.

"Bickslow…"

"I'm going to take you down."

Reaching down he touches the black stylized man tattoo on his face.

"Knights of the Round Table."

Instantaneously, under each of his dolls a magic seal appeared below them.

Strong winds caused by the magic nearly blow Midori and Lisanna away.

Amarillo doesn't move even as her long hair whips violently against the gusts of wind.

The magic lifts Bickslow from off the ground dissolving his clothes as a bright glow surrounds his body.

New and various pieces of armor mold out of thin air and attaches it's self to dress the now naked Bickslow.

The dolls were molding into various shapes, becoming more human by the passing second.

One by one the humanified dolls appear in full armor as they take their place by Bickslow who was nearly unrecognizable in his new suit of armor.

Pappa smiling proudly stands by her master as her long soft brown hair was held up by a ponytail.

"Reporting for duty!"

No surprise as Peppe appeared with her usual melancholy demeanor. Unlike Pappa she allowed her soft reddish brown hair to hang down as it cascaded around her suit of armor.

"Sigh…let's get this over with."

Poppo was quiet similar to Mystagon with his looks. Covering the lower half of his face with armor and only revealing his chestnut hair while sporting a green bandana.

"What do you wish of me Master?"

Puppu sporting his thin framed glasses analyzed the woman from a far. His shaggy blondish brown hair would occasionally get in the way forcing the young man to brush it away.

"It's been a while Master."

And then there was Pippi. The aggressive one out of the bunch, nearly double their size he walks forward while dragging his huge sword behind him. Taking after his master in the hairdo department. Pippi's black brown Mohawk worked well for his type.

"Let's do this."

Finally, with all his soldiers align; Bickslow approaches a stone magically appearing before them with a sword protruding from the top.

Reaching down, Bickslow grabs the hilt of sword and pulls it from the stone.

Raising the sword, it exudes a momentarily glow before fading back to its original state.

Taking the sword he points over to Amarillo and with a grin he says,

"Babies! Let's dance!"

Smiling, Pappa rushes in a rapidly swings her sword at the enemy.

Unimpressed, Amarillo raises her hand and creates a barrier to block the attack.

Appearing too bothered to care, Peppe chimes in and attacks from behind. She is also met with another barrier.

"Your Black magic has no power here."

Sensing something she quickly looks up to see Puppu and Poppo attacking from above.

Raising her hands in an X formation she cries,

"Redemption of Light!"

The clouds began to stagger as rays of light rain down on Bickslow and his knights.

Midori nearly misses from being hit.

"Damn it Amarillo! You nearly got me!"

Gasping he raises his sword when he is suddenly attack by the massive Pippi.

Bringing his huge sword around and charging it with a substantial amount of magic energy, Pippi brings his sword down shattering Midori's sword into thousands of pieces.

"Shit!"

Falling back, he knew there was very little he could do without his sword.

"Amarillo! A little help!"

With Bickslow and all of his knights charging towards her she smiles.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Pricking a finger she prepares to drop the blood on the floor.

All the knights stop along with Bickslow as the entire floor glows.

Analyzing the floor, Puppu's eyes widen as he screams,

"Don't let her cast that enchantment!"

Poppo runs forward revealing his sword ready to attack.

"Understood."

Bickslow joins him as they pair up and attack the woman.

Amarillo calmly whispers,

"Holy."

The blood trickles from her finger and slowly hits the floor.

The floor beneath them gave way, cascading the entire group with its blinding energy.

Trees were ripped straight from their roots as debris goes flying in every direction.

Amarillo appeared to be transforming.

Glowing she levitated above the group as a pair of massive angel wings magically appeared behind her back.

Opening her eyes she warmly looks down at the Seith magic user.

"Thank you for playing with me. Unfortunately this is where you die."

Being so close around so much White Magic energy was physically draining Bickslow.

His knights stand by him.

Puppu analyses the new woman's form.

"It's not looking good Master."

It's not what he wanted to hear.

"Babies…"

Pappa continues to beam with happiness as she happily adds,

"We're here for you! We can win this!"

Peppe once again sighed,

"If we must…whatever gets us home faster."

It was hard to see what Poppo was thinking being that most of his face was covered and he always spoke in one calm tone.

"I trust your decision Master."

Revved up to fight Pippi places a supporting hand on Bickslow's shoulder.

"Let's wipe the floor with her."

They take their positions and ready their swords.

Lifting his sword Bickslow screams,

"EXCALIBUR"

His sword begins to glow.

An explosion of energy burst from the sword enveloping it in its powerful magic aura.

"Come to me. Allow me to salvage your souls."

Whipping his tongue about, Bickslow manically laughs at the comment.

"Bitch, there aren't enough blessings in this world that can salvage my soul. BABIES!"

In unison they attack.

Raising her hand she whispers,

"Repel."

The barrier once again surrounds her body.

Bickslow raising his sword laughs,

"Ain't going to work this time!"

He slams down Excalibur, shattering the barrier into a million pieces!

Pappa manages to get in and slash the woman across the chest.

She stumbles back as she clutches the new wound.

Peppe seeing an opportunity attacks slashing at the woman's shoulder.

Poppo slashes her from behind leaving room for Poppo to attack from the side.

Pippi follows suite and slashes at her torso.

And finally from above Bickslow jumps down with Excalibur in hand and fully charged.

"IT'S OVER!"

Slamming down he directly strikes her on the head.

His knights cheer and praise him for the attack.

Just as fast as their happiness came it was taken away.

His smile instantly fades.

There Amarillo was staring straight into his eyes as she held his sword in one hand.

His eyes widen.

Looking deep into her eyes, he finally gets a chance to look deep into her soul.

"You're-"

"Judgment Day."

Gravity was no more.

Stones slowly lifted from the ground.

Lisanna could only feel her body grow weightless as she is absorbed into the light.

Everything within the magic's range was instantaneously annihilated.

Waking up, she is surprised to see Bickslow's knights standing by and shielding her from the monstrous attack.

Weakly smiling Pippa happily says to Lisanna,

"It was so good…to finally meet you."

Peppe looked a bit sadder than usual.

"I should…have fought harder."

Puppu fell to his knee as he clutched his chest.

"My analyzations were a bit off. Sorry guys."

Poppo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We did our best."

Pippi closes his eyes and drops his sword.

"Sorry…Master."

One by one they begin to glow as they slowly revert back to their original forms.

Confused, Lisanna looks over to where she last saw Bickslow.

Her heart instantly sinks,

Bickslow had reverted back to his original form and in just his pants he lay unconscious in Amarillo's arms.

She could tell he was badly injured by the amount of blood seeping from his mouth.

Trying to move she screams in pain.

Despite their best efforts Lisanna still managed to take some damage from the blast.

"Bickslow! WAKE UP! YOU GOT TO WAKE UP!"

Amarillo lovingly brushes back his hair and lays him on the floor.

She straddles the still unconscious man while gently caressing his cheek, smearing his face with his own blood.

"I **will** salvage your soul."

Trying her best to get up, Lisanna painfully grabs her side as she falls back down in pain.

"BICKSLOW!"

Leaning down Amarillo places her lips against the Seith magic user lightly coating her lips with his blood.

"Your soul is mine."

With little to no warning she is surprised to see Bickslow wide awake and now grasping her wrist.

"How about I take yours and we call it even."

His eyes were beaming green and looking directly into her intense yellow ones.

"How did-"

"You let your guard down…I got close enough to see into your soul."

Chuckling she curses herself for allowing a Black magic user to get the best of her and quickly figuring out her secret.

"You sly bastard…"

Reverting back into her childlike state she smiled,

"Let's play again and soon!"

A soft glow surrounded her body as she turned into a small ball of glowing energy.

Midori takes it as a sign to leave and vanishes into the shadows of the woods.

Finally, with both Rune soldiers out of the way Lisanna limps her way over to Bickslow who was lying helplessly on the floor as his babies and the ball of wandering soul energy hover above him.

Looking down Lisanna can immediately tell that he was in bad shape.

Dazed he stared up into the sky noticing the formation of clouds looming above them.

"Bickslow! We have to get you to a doctor! You're bleeding pretty bad!"

"Hey brat…"

Taking his hand she yells,

"Don't talk! Save your energy!"

A raindrop falling from the sky lands by the corner of Bickslow's eye, slowly sliding off his cheek.

"Looks like…it's going to rain today."

His dolls suddenly go lifeless and fall to the floor.

The ball of wandering soul energy floats by Lisanna who stares down in terror when she notices the young man's body appears to go limp.

"Bickslow?"

Giving the man a harder shake she yells,

"BICKSLOW!"

The man doesn't answer. Another drop falls on the man's face and then another and another.

Tears fill her eyes as she clutches the man's head into her arms and hugs it.

"**BICKSLOOOOOOOW!"**

**THIS! **This freaken chapter has been playing in my head ALL WEEK! I think this chapter was important because we get more back story about Laxus past and find out exactly how and when he decided to start his team. I feel like a lot isn't known about Laxus and I'm just doing my own thing and fantasizing on how these relationships were built. I decided to put it all in one chapter so for those who don't care too much about this battle can either skip it or go onto the next. I just really need to get this battle out of my system. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	15. To Slay a Dragon

To Slay a Dragon

More and more drops coated the now bloody battlefield. The Head Councilman Ryotsu remained seated despite the ongoing battle happening mere miles away. He allowed the rain to drip from his now drenched hair. He didn't bother looking up when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He rather sit down lost in his thoughts than manage the situation before him.

Doranbolt approached the fallen leader and watched him as he continued to sit there in a state of disbelief.

"You can stop this Councilman."

Trembling he looks up and sees Doranbolt staring back down at him with a look of sincerity.

Clenching his teeth the man takes his hand and aggressively grabs his own face.

"I-I'VE FAILED! We've lost!"

"Not if we have any say in it."

The broken man looks up to see Doranbolt reaching out to him with an open hand.

Questioning the man's integrity he asks,

"How could you possibly not be affected by what's going on? Can't you see that there's nothing we can do!?"

Doranbolt warmly smiles back before replying,

"What I see is a unity between wizards of all continents fighting for our very survival. Who are we to stand in their way?"

In taking his words, Ryotsu pulls himself together and nods,

"You're right."

Reaching up he takes the younger man's hand as he is helped back onto his feet.

Placing a supporting hand on the ex Council member, Ryotsu apologizes.

"I should have listened to you Doranbolt. Going forward my men and I will follow you into the depths of this war."

Smiling, Doranbolt returns the gesture.

"Happy to hear that my friend. Let's go put an end to this war!"

Ryotsu's smile fades when he catches a glimpse of an emerging demon appearing out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that!?"

Doranbolt turns around widening his eyes as he catches a glimpse of what appeared to be the Devil himself.

Despite the drastic transformation, Doranbolt could clearly see a familiarity with the demon's face.

"Holy crap! MIRA!?"

Acnologia continuously trashed and clawed at the opposing dragon.

Roaring loudly, the Dark Dragon is about to shoot a blast towards Laxus, but before he could even get the chance to charge up his attack, his head is violently grabbed from behind and brutally smashed into the floor with such force that another fit of earthquakes shakes the continent to its core.

Nearly the size of Acnologia himself, Mira leaves no room for error as she quickly grabs his tail and flings him across her head.

Landing on his back he drags across the floor easily taking down an abundant amount of trees and rocks with him.

With the help of her wings she flies forward with lightening speed precision.

Surrounded by dark demonic energy she sadistically uppercuts the fallen dragon.

Punch after punch she continuously attacks the dragon nonstop.

Charging another fist full of dark demonic energy she brings it down slamming it directly over Acnologia's head.

Laxus shaking off the attack looks over to where Acnologia had just fallen.

Clenching her fist Mira arches her back and lets out a demonic shriek.

Turning around, her eyes meet with blood orange one's.

Abruptly her opponent's tail is wrapped around her neck as her head is brutally smashed onto the floor.

With Mira down, Acnologia uses the opportunity to attempt to rip the demonic creature's head right off her shoulders.

Mouth widened and ready to unleash the fatal blow, he is instead met by the teeth of another dragon.

Laxus had managed to jump directly on top of the unsuspecting Dragon King, wrapping his tail around the Dark Dragon's torso to keep him at bay as he continuously bit down on his neck long enough to stop him from attacking Mira.

Seeing an opening, Mira begins to charge the floor with her dark demonic energy forming a Magic Seal.

"Eternal Damnation!"

Letting go at the possible last minute, Laxus manages to get out of the way as the blood reddish beam shoots up directly hitting Acnologia's core.

The Dragon is shot up directly towards the sky whirling around as if he were some rag doll.

Spreading his wings he uprights himself.

Staring down at his attackers he growls.

Whipping his neck back, a glowing energy surrounds his mouth.

Down below each wave had already taken part in the battle extracting all who would get in their way.

Striving forward Erza notices the glow forming around the Dragon's mouth.

Clenching her sword she whisper's.

"Acnologia's Dragon's Roar."

A comforting hand is placed on her shoulder which brings her back to reality.

Turning around she gawks at the man standing before her.

Clearing seeing the fear she had from personally experiencing Acnologia's attack at Tenrou Island, Gildarts attempts to calm her with reassuring words.

"Trust them Erza. Allow them to focus on their own battle, and us ours."

Taking a deep breath, she nods.

"You're right!"

"Erza!"

In the distance Erza can see the all too familiar blonde running towards them.

"Lucy?"

Erza also notices the tiny bundle in the young Celestial wizard's arms.

"Is that-"

So happy to finally be back with her fellow Guild members, she nearly collapses from excitement and exhaustion.

"I didn't…think…we make it."

Gildarts walking over observes the child.

"Good job Lucy! With the baby safely back in our care we can keep him away from harm."

"Good Luck with that."

The two S-Class members and Lucy turn to see Nero, Azul and Roja standing before them.

Tightly clutching onto the child, Lucy strategically stands behind Fairy Tail's two strongest wizards.

Erza and Gildarts take a prominent fighting stance before acknowledging the remaining members of Team Omni.

Gildarts is the one to break the tension with his stern words,

"Stand down! If you chose this path I can promise you nothing but pain. I won't hold back!"

Azul pulling out his sword approaches the members of Fairy Tail.

"Situating the situation would tell you that you're currently outnumbered despite us losing both Midori and Amarillo."

Not caring for their fallen comrades especially one in particularly, Roja teasingly brushes her hair away.

"Good riddance! I was so over that brat!"

Nero approaches Gildarts sticking out a hand.

"My orders were clear and those were to kill the child. Now hand over the child if you know what's best for you."

Hestitant, Gildarts doesn't immediately attack the man,

"You think I'll just stand here and watch as you take him against his will and keep him for future use at the Council's disposal? No child should experience the pain of growing up without their parents and no parents should feel the grief of the loss of a child."

"That's not my call, but of those of the Magic Council."

Erza powering up her sword aggressively approaches Nero in a threatening manner.

"I don't know about you, but here we fight for what we believe in our hearts to be right. I made a promise to this boy's mother which I intend to keep even at the cost of my life! Do we understand each other?"

Roja and Azul follow suite and power up their swords.

Gildarts attentively stares deep into Nero's black eerie eyes ready to attack at any minute.

"That's enough Nero."

Pausing for a moment, the Omni team leader is taken aback to see Ryotsu appear before them alongside Doranbolt.

Confused he asks man to clarify,

"Councilman Ryotsu? What do you mean? The child is within our grasps."

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is us putting an end to Acnologia himself."

He takes a moment to absorb the Head Councilman's words before dropping his broken sword and taking a step away from Gildarts.

"As you wish."

Ryotsu steps forward and advances over to the trio of Fairy Tail wizards.

"I know when to choose my battles and this battle we cannot win so I have no intentions to fight you."

Erza was a bit taken aback by the Head Councilman's sudden acknowledgement to their defeat.

Gildarts was more at ease with the idea of not wasting any of his much needed energy to fight any unnecessary battles.

Ryotsu lifts a hand offering a handshake.

"Please, allow us to fight by your side."

Smiling, Gildarts openly accepts the offer and takes the man's hand in his and gives it a firm shake.

"The more the merrier."

Fully charged Acnologia fires,

Just as Laxus is about to counterattack, Mira pushes him back.

Lifting her hands she forms another Magic Seal.

"Abyss!"  
The seal shatters as a huge rip tears into the space time continuum of this world revealing a gap within dimensions.

The beam from Acnologia's attack is absorbed and disappears as Mira's abyss suddenly vanishes just as it appeared.

With no time to recharge, the dragon is met with Laxus' talons which ferociously slash at the dark dragon's face.

Grinning, Mavis is suddenly distracted as Zeref walks closer to the cliff's edge.

She watches as the man gradually begins to raise his arms.

"Zeref? What are you planning?"

"You speak so highly of your fairies and still believe that hope will find a way. What if I showed you the depths of my darkness and allowed the barriers between wizards and Gods to be unlocked?"

Revealing a Magic Seal, he chants the lost words required to unlock an enchantment of this caliber.

"I'm no mere man, wizard, or being. I have longed for the desire to convey my darkness with this world. Allow me Mavis to show you that the darkness can consume the light."

Before she could say a word, she could for the first time in a long time feel a sharp pain in her chest.

Hunching forward she struggles with her words,

"What is this feeling?"

Smiling he closes his eyes and raises his head towards the moon.

"Darkness has forever bowed down and shared itself with Light. I bend my will and share with you my being, my existence, my power. Go! Show them your true awakening."

Laxus and Mira fly up in unison towards the awaiting Dragon King.

Charging her fist and him his talon they both attack and hit Acnologia at the same time.

Her hand and his talon are met within the grasps of the opposing dragon.

Black energy surrounds his body.

Laxus and Mira scream in agony as he crushes their limbs within his growing claws.

Rapidly growing, another set of wings terrifyingly pierce through his back. At the same time a rhino like horn begins to protrude from his nose, and a line of spikes pierce down his entire back. The once notable Dragon King had evolved into a Dragon God.

Quickly grasping their throats, the newly charged dragon flies back down to earth slamming the pair deep into the ground.

Both Laxus and Mira struggled against the dragon's grasps but were unable to free themselves.

Digging his talons deeper into the pair, all they could do was cry out in anguish.

Makarov in the far distant could only watch what he believed would be the public execution of both his grandson and his sweet adoring Mira.

"Get up you brats! FIGHT! FIGHT TO LIVE! FIGHT FOR YOUR FUTURE! **FIGHT SO YOU MAY SEE YOUR SON AGAIN!**"

Returning the favor, Acnologia turns to directly face the Lightning Dragon and in one swift motion he bites down with such a deadly force and latches on to Laxus' exposed neck.

Laxus's roar echoed throughout the night sky.

Using every bit of strength she had, Mira attempts to cast a spell, but she is only met with the dragon's fist as he smashes her head deeper into the earth's soil.

Gasping, Laxus began to spit up a mass amount of blood and slowly begin to lose consciousness.

Looking up Laxus is met with Ancologia's soulless gaze.

"Disgusting…"

This was a voice Laxus had never heard before. Could it be? Was this Acnologia's voice he was hearing?

"I am the King of Dragons! The God of Darkness!"

He tightens his grip around the Thunder Dragon's neck.

"You dare attack me with your tricks?"

Laxus let's out another scream as he feels the dragon's back talons gash into his belly region.

"I will teach you in what it means to fight me."

Mira lets out a blood curdling shriek as the same is done to her.

"Fall on your knees and bow before your king!"

His body was beginning to grow cold. He failed. This was the end. He wasn't able to save them. Because of his inability to fight back they had lost. It…it was over.

"Laxus…"

As darkness was about to consume him, he could hear the voice of a soft natured woman calling out to him.

"Laxus…"

Looking into the light he could see what he perceived to be a long blonde haired woman reaching out to him.

"Even in our darkest hours, there will always be light."

Weakly reaching up he takes her hand.

His eyes are met with fiery blood orange one's.

He had seen those eyes before,

"I-I know you."

She takes his hand into hers.

A sudden warmth begins to envelop his body.

He could only make out her smile as the angelic like woman adds in her soft spoken voice,

"Prove me right."

Natsu clenching his fist looks back towards his fellow Guild members.

"Are we just going to sit here and watch them die!? We gotta do something!"

Conflicted Wendy looks down to Carla.

"But the Master said we had to wait for Gildarts' signal."

Frantic the Fire Dragon Slayer growls,

"Screw the signal! They need us now!"

Ganjeel was just about to intervene but is caught off guard when a blinding light is shined in their general direction.

Lily covering his eyes tries his best to see exactly what was happening.

"The light…it's coming from-"

Jumping up in excitement Natsu screams,

"LAXUS!"

Another sonic wave covers the battlefield forcing several members to take cover.

Makarov nearly falls onto his knees.

"This energy…it can' be!"

Laxus rips Acnologia's talons away from his body and uses his hind legs to push the dragon away from both him and Mira.

Stunned, the dragon is faced with Laxus' who was now beaming with light energy while exuding his very own lightning magic. Charging a massive amount of magic energy, Laxus fires!

"**LIGHTNING SUNBEAM ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!"**

The Dark Dragon is met with an explosive amount of energy, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The rising sun pushes past the horizon and slowly begins to wash over the battlefield with its ever growing light.

Tears in his eyes, Makarov whispers,

"Luz…"

Glowing and bursting with light energy, an immersive amount of lightning surround the newly healed dragon.

Left in a confounded state, Acnologia looks up to find Laxus staring down at him.

With a new found glimmer of hope in his eyes, Laxus asks,

"How does it feel to bow before your king?"

Trembling with rage, Acnologia burrows his talons deep into the earth.

"YOUR BLOOD WILL MERGE WITH ALL THOSE I HAVE KILLED THROUGHOUT MY REIGHN!"

Erza and Gildarts finally make contact with the awaiting Dragon Slayers.

Smiling Wendy charges forward while happily yelling,

"Erza! Gildarts!"

Unimpressed, Gajeel rudely states,

"It's about God damn time!"

Lily could only nod in agreement with his loosed tongue friend.

Brushing off the comment Gildarts brings their attention back to the circumstances at hand.

"Are you all ready?"

Each Dragon Slayer steps forward with their fellow exceeds and nod in unison.

"This is our one and only shot in beating Acnologia! Don't hold back! Give it all you got! Understand?" 

Erza was truly nervous for them. She didn't even want to think about the idea of them dying in what would appear to be a suicide mission. Not wanting to show an ounce of fear and causing a sense of panic, she warmly stares at the group and puts her faith in them.

"I trust you all. Let's put an end to this!"

With their bodies entangled around one other, each dragon manages to get in one life threatening blow after another.

Wrapping his tail around the dark dragon's massive throat, Laxus manages to pull the gigantic dragon off and temporarily throw him to the side.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

There was no mistaking that annoying voice he had grown to love. Turning around he smiles. There flying towards him with his signature cheesy smile was Natsu along with Happy and the remaining Dragon Slayers along with their fellow exceeds.

Mira, finally getting up notices the group approaching them.

She looks over to Laxus who appeared to be smiling back,

Looking back towards Acnologia, Laxus screams,

"Let's end this!"

Erza notices the change in Laxus' demeanor and glances back towards her fellow Guild member's and barks the order,

"**NOW!"**

Every single wizard there including the newly recruited elites of Team Omni simultaneously begins to gather up their magic energy and prepare to throw their best attacks directly towards Acnologia.

Laxus plows his talons directly onto dark dragon's sides, wrapping his tail around the enemy's torso, all while clinging onto his neck with his teeth.

Pushing upward he takes flight dragging the gargantuan sized dragon along with him.

Mira follows suite and also grabs a hold of Acnologia as she and Laxus fly high above the sky.

Flying directly underneath them were the Dragon Slayers lined up and also beginning to charge up their very own source of Dragon Slaying magic.

Reeved up Natsu screams,

"LET'S DO THIS HAPPY!"

The Blue Exceed happily chimes in,

"AYE SIR!"

Taking every bit of magic energy pulsating throughout his body, Natsu powers up exuding a substantial amount of energy to start with what may be their last battle. Reaching deep into his inner dragon, he releases an immense amount of magic energy before changing over to his Dragon Force form.

Releasing a detrimental amount of magic energy Natsu screams,

"**CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!**"

With his body engulfed in a golden flame, Natsu propels forward.

Leaving behind a long wake of flames, Natsu makes direct contact with Acnologia and pierces through the dragon's armor like core.

Screaming out in pain, the dragon latches its teeth deep into Laxus shoulder, who at all cost refuses to let go as he and Mira continue to fly upward towards space.

Wasting every bit of his magic energy in that one attack, Natsu weakly plummets back to earth as Happy catches him with such precision.

Carla, taking note of the newly formed hole caused by Natsu's attack informs the group of their luck,

"He's open for attacks! Whatever you do, do it now!"

Snickering, Gajeel gathers up enough magic energy and fires!

"**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Not one to waste any time, Wendy sees her chance and takes it with stride and shoots a hurricane like blasts towards her intended target.

"**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Proudly flying alongside his trusted exceed Lector; Sting exudes a blinding laser from his mouth before firing it directly towards Acnologia,

"**WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

And finally releasing a large burst of shadows from his mouth, Rogue screams,

"**SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"**

Fiercely fending off his attacker, Acnologia whips around his razor sharp tail and ferociously smashes it down towards the Dragon Slayers.

Seeing the attack coming their way Gajeel screams,

"WATCH OUT!"

Frosh also notices the attack, but knew there wasn't enough time for her to move without endangering both her and Rogue's life.

"Fro strong now Rogue! Fro not afraid!"

Discern by the fast acting attack, Rogue screams,

"FROSH! LOOK OUT!"

They all miraculously dodge the attack, all but one.

Both Sting's and Lector's heart sinks when they see their fellow comrades Rogue and Frosh plummeting back to earth.

"ROGUE! FROSH!"

The group's earlier all out massive attack from below has finally caught up and merges with the Dragon Slayer's attack creating an all time colossal energy ball of inconceivable magnitudes!

Mira and Laxus charge up their own magic energy and add it into the fray.

Zeref watches with his keen eyes as Acnologia is pulled into space.

Clenching his fist Makarov angrily states,

"It's not enough!"

Mira and Laxus had now entered where the Dragon Slayer's cannot.

Pushing pass the ozone layer, the pair continued to fly even higher.

Confused Erza looks over to both Gildarts, and Makarov and asks,

"Where are they going?"

It was only when Mira saw the sun in their direct vision did she know exactly what they were doing.

Acnologia continued to struggle as the pair tightly held him down with their magic and the magic of all their comrades.

"Mira…"

Turning to the voice she looks directly at Laxus who despite calling her name appeared to be focused on Acnologia.

"This is end of the line for us."

More determined than ever she sets her eyes on their intended target. 

"I'm not afraid."

He smiles,

"Not for you. You go ahead and live."

Pulling his tail momentarily away from his nemesis he wraps it around Mira's waist.

"Laxus? What are you-"

"When it comes to fighting for the one's I love… I don't care what happens to this body of mine."

"LAXUS?"

"I love you Mira…I love you all."

He flings the woman back towards earth.

Desperately reaching out, she helplessly cries out to him,

"**LAAAAAXXXXXXUUUUSSS!"**

He flies with all his might as he keeps a tight grip on Acnologia as they make their way towards the sun.

Tears begin to well up in the Master's eyes.

"Laxus…"

One by one they all begin to realize exactly what the young Dragon Slayer was about to do.

Many stand strong and watch as Laxus prepares to make the biggest sacrifice of them all.

Raising his right arm Makarov makes the form of a backwards 'L'.

"I SEE YOU LAXUS! YOU'RE NOT ALONE MY BOY! GRAMPA'S WITH YOU! WE'RE ALL RIGHT THERE WITH YOU!"

Taking a deep breath, Gildarts couldn't hold back the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Raising a hand he sticks out his thumb and index finger and joins in with the Master in saluting their fellow Guild Member.

"You've come a long way Laxus. You did us all proud."

Erza smiles as a gentle tear cascades down her cheek,

"Laxus, you selfless fool."

Raising her hand she joins in as every wizard mimics the Master's loving gesture in letting the Dragon Slayer know that they were right there with him.

Cradling the baby, Lucy wipes a tear from her face,

"You see that? That's your dad."

The baby innocently coos as he attempts to reach for the dragon flying high above them.

Soothing himself as they neared the sun, Laxus whispers to himself,

"I'm not alone…"

Closing his eyes he could sense each member of every Guild placing a hand on his body.

They were all there. Every single one of them

On one side he could clearly make out Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Lucy,Gildarts, Erza, and Natsu.

On the other side he could see Mira lovingly smiling at him while cradling their newborn son as Makarov stood proudly beside her.

Behind them stood Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow smiling and cheering him on.

A gentle hand suddenly rests on his hand.

"You were never alone Laxus."

Nearing the sun Acnologia trashes in a desperate attempt to free himself from Laxus' death grip but to no avail.

"Mom…"

Mavis watches in awe as Laxus flies into the sun along with the infamous Legendary Dragon Acnologia.

"Yes Zeref, hope will **always** find a way."

Acnologia let's out one last scream before an explosion on the sun's surface forces everyone to look away.

Shards from the explosion gracefully fall down shining the sky with the fiery debris making it appear as if a massive amount of shooting stars were raining down upon them creating a beautiful yet somber view.

Tears cascade down the Master's face as he sobs,

"That's…that's my boy." 

IF I'm calculating everything correctly the next chapter SHOULD be the last. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	16. Lullaby of the Rain

Lullaby of the Rain

Small shards gently fall and cover the sky with its beautiful glow.

Zeref watched intently as the pair of dragons disintegrated right before his eyes.

He didn't seem too bothered by the events happening before him.

Turning to leave, he pauses.

Mavis watches as the young man stops mere inches away from her.

"You win this time Mavis, but don't mistake this victory as a form of celebration. That blast alone will keep Acnologia at bay at least for 18 years. Will you and your fairies be ready by then?"

More driven than ever, she proudly replies back,

"Yes, and in that time we'll make sure to finish the job you started."

Zeref fades into the darkness leaving Fairy Tail's previous Master alone to contemplate his parting words.

Darkness had consumed his surroundings.

Floating endlessly his body drifted in the emptiness.

It was so cold.

Thinking to himself he asks,

"Am I dead?"

There in the darkness a beam of light shined bright.

Slowly opening his eyes, he wonders where the source of this light was coming from.

Before he could make sense of the situation he was suddenly standing in an open field under a tree.

The suns' warmth shaved him of the cold that was coating his body.

The breeze gently brushed against his blonde locks of hair and wisped past him.

This place seemed so familiar to him.

"Why am I not surprised that you turned out to be just as stubborn as your grandfather?"

The soft spoken voice forces a shot of electricity to shoot up his spine.

He could feel a smaller woman pressing her back against his.

He doesn't dare to turn around.

"I remember bringing you here and reading to you all the time."

Reminiscing, she giggles as she dotingly adds,

"You would always ask me to read you stories about Fairy Tail and how you dreamed of the day you would become a wizard there."

Tears begin to well up in his eyes.

He soon smiles and looks up towards the beautiful blue sky as he begins to remember those days.

Taking his hands into hers, she says,

"You grew up to be an amazing and handsome man Laxus."

He couldn't take it anymore, turning around he faces the woman he hadn't seen in 18 years.

She was everything he had imagined her to be. Her long luscious blonde hair shined in the sun's light and her smile…by god how he missed that smile. She was even wearing the very same outfit she wore that day.

Looking down she warmly smiles at the little boy standing before her.

He had reverted back to the innocent little boy she had oh so loved and remembered.

Tears fill his eyes as he sadly cries,

"MOMMY!"

He runs towards her as she kneels down and holds the crying child in her arms.

She holds him tight.

"Oh Laxus…my handsome little boy."

He cries hard into her shoulder, not wanting to let go.

Softly caressing his hair, she gently pulls away from the boy.

Their orange eyes meet, and she warmly smiles back at him.

Lovingly wiping his tears away, in a gentle tone she says to him,

"I'm always here Laxus. When it rains, I'm there. You're never alone."

She places her hand over his heart.

"Even at our darkest times, there will always be light."

A glow surrounds her hand and begins to envelop the little boy in its warm loving light.

Opening his eyes he was now taller than the woman.

He had reverted back to being an adult.

"My sun's light will always protect you Laxus."

Lost for words, he is about to say something but instead is met with her hand covering his mouth.

She gently moves it away and caresses his cheek.

"We'll meet again, but not like this. Your time on earth isn't over just yet. I know you miss me, but remember Laxus, I will always love you with all my heart. My handsome little b-"

She stops herself short and smiles as she proudly states,

"I mean…my strong handsome man."

She wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest and hugs him.

Knowing that the time they had together was short, he embraces her.

"Thanks mom…"

They stand like that for a bit before a familiar voice calls out to him.

"Laxus…"

A blinding light pulls him away.

"Laxus!"

He could feel himself being shaken.

Every part of his body hurt.

"LAXUS!"

Weakly opening his eyes he is met with teary blue ones.

Alarmed, Mira stops when she notices Laxus was finally waking up.

Coming to he barley makes out the identity of the woman kneeling before him.

"Mira?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she lets out a short laugh happy to see the man alive and well.

Wiping her tears she nods,

"Yeah…"

Attempting to sit up she stops him.

"Don't move! You're badly hurt! Wendy is on her way to cast her cure spell on you!"

Looking around he could feel his heart nearly skip a beat when he notices a major missing detail.

"The baby! Where's-"

She takes his hands into hers and reassures the man that there was no need for him to worry.

"He's fine. He's with Lucy."

Relieved he sets his head back on the ground.

"Mira…I'm going to be honest with you."

She hangs onto his every word before asking,

"Yes?"

Pain in his voice, he weakly states,

"I never imagined parenting to be THIS hard."

Taken aback by his statement, she laughs before resting her head on his.

"Welcome back Laxus…welcome back."

Back at the Guild, all the members were celebrating on their victorious win along with welcoming the newest addition to Fairy Tail, Laxus and Mira's son.

Heavily bandaged, Laxus sat in the bed as Mira sat close by with their son cradled in her arms.

Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gildarts, Makarov, and Natsu laughed as they all shared stories of their latest venture.

Natsu especially happy to see them all together, steps forward and energetically shouts,

"Now that we have a Demonic Dragon Slayer on our team let's check out his strength!"

Lucy angrily approaches the young Dragon Slayer and screams,

"Are you insane!? He's only a day old!"

Gray couldn't believe the stupidity spewing from his comrade's mouth,

"Are you really that stupid Natsu!?"

Not moved by their words, Natsu surrounds his body with fire before charging at the baby.

"The sooner the better!"

Mere inches from the child, the baby coos before taking hold of the Dragon Slayer's finger and blasting him with a black bolt of electricity.

Sizzling on the floor, Happy grabs a bucket of water and pours it over him.

"Don't worry Natsu! I got you!"

He pours the water on the still electrified Dragon Slayer.

Contact with the water intensifies the electricity causing even more damage to the already beaten man.

"AHHHHH! SNAP!CRACKLE!POP!….sizzle* (X_x)

Happy shocked by his poor results in an attempt to save his comrade yelps,

"OH NO! Natsu!"

Unimpressed Laxus carelessly states,

"Serves you right."

Erza smiles at the sight of everything appearing to slowly be going back to normal. Walking over she playfully punches Laxus' shoulder.

"No more playing hero ok?"

He grins at the woman. They went way back, but would rarely share moments like this with each other so Laxus immediately knew how important those words meant to her, especially for her to be saying it in front of everybody.

Evergreen kneeling down, softly takes the baby's hand into hers.

"He has your eyes Laxus, and Mira's hair!"

Mira looks over to Laxus before bringing her attention back to Evergreen.

"We actually wanted to talk to both you and Elfman."

The pair were taking off guard by the sudden interest in them.

Not wanting to keep them waiting any further than they already had Mira adds,

"We've decided that we would love for both you and Elfman to be his official Guardians."

Evergreen stares in disbelief as a blush runs across her usually pale skin face as Elfman proudly claps his hands and shouts in the background.

"BEING A GUARDIAN IS SUPER MANLY!"

Mira cheerfully tilts her head and kindly smiles at the pair and asks Evergreen,

"So is that a yes?"

Evergreen wipes a tear before hugging Mira,

"Yes! Of course! Thank you both!"

"You know what they say! First comes love, than comes marriage, than comes Elfman and Ever with the baby carriage!"

Gasping, Elfman and Ever blush in embarrassment before growling in unison,

"SHUT UP BICKSLOW!"

Heavily bandaged, the Seith wizard uses a crutch and with the help of a slightly injured Lisanna he leans on her as he hobbles over towards the bed.

Laxus smirks upon seeing his badly injured friend and makes light of the situation by poking fun at him,

"About time you come see my son."

He welcomes the Seith wizard with a firm handshake.

Bickslow knowing all too well what Laxus was aiming for shoots back,

"You look worse for wear."

Reaching back into his childish nature Laxus purposely pokes the man's ribs.

"I could say the same for you."

Hissing in pain he swats the man's hand away.

"Careful! Internal injuries you know!"

Laxus was just about to retort back before noticing Bickslow's dolls floating by.

"Hey! There are six. Didn't you only have five?"

Proudly smiling Bickslow explains,

"Let me introduce you to my latest addition!"

The doll flies around the room happily before stopping by Bickslow's head.

"Pyppy!"

Lisanna stares at the baby in awe and let's out an adorable squee sound,

"Oh Mira! He's so adorable! What's his name?"

Blushing, the older Strauss nervously replies,

"He doesn't have a name yet."

Placing her hand over Laxus she looks over to him lovingly and adds,

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Erza takes note and carrels everybody out of the room.

"Ok that's it everybody! Time to leave these two alone for awhile!"

Gildarts walks over and gives Laxus a firm handshake before leaving.

"Congratulations you two. Enjoy the time you have with each other especially with this little one."

Laxus happily returns the handshake but not before getting a shot in at the usually trolling Guild member,

"Understood. Don't be getting soft on me old man!"

Smirking, Gildarts manages to mess the Lightning Dragon Slayer's hair up before stepping away and in his teasing nature shoots back,

"We'll see who the old man is once those grey hairs of yours start sprouting up like turnips!"

Erza tows away the unconscious Natsu as Happy follows close behind.

Makarov lays low and waits until he is the only one left before glancing over at the new family.

"I'm proud of you two. What you did back there was impeccable, but despite our win we will need to further discuss his training. We can't forget that he possesses a power none of us are familiar with and he's going to need all the help he can get."

Both Mira and Laxus nod upon acknowledging his words.

Makarov smiling at the pair turns to leave.

"Oh…and Gramps."

Stopping short he turns around to see his grandson raising his right hand and posing his fingers in a backward 'L'.

"Thank you."

Snot falls from his nose as tears fill his eyes. Embarrassed Makarov rushes out while screaming,

"DAMN IT! I HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYE!"

Closing the door the two were finally alone.

Despite everything they've been through Laxus was still very nervous being around Mira.

Sensing his nerves, she innocently giggles before passing the baby over to him.

"Here. You hold him for a while."

Fear was etched all over his face.

"M-me!?"

Laughing she replies,

"Yes, you! You're his father after all!"

Taking a deep breath he reaches over and attempts to carry the baby.

He freezes as his hands hover over the child who was staring at the man in awe.

Seeing how much trouble he was having, Mira steps in and helps.

She gets up and places the baby tenderly in his arms.

"You're just going to hold his head up, just like this."

She positions his hands, before letting go.

Looking down in his arms, Laxus couldn't believe that the baby in his arms was his son.

"He's…he's perfect."

Mira already taking on the motherly role lovingly caresses the baby's rosy cheek and says,

"He looks a lot like you."

Laxus laughs, through his eyes the baby looked more like Mira as tiny silver hairs sprouted from his tiny head.

"Only the eyes. Everything else is all you."

Cradling the child he finally builds up the nerve and asks,

"So…what's his name?"

Her eyes brighten up as a blush paints her cheeks a soft pink.

Smiling, she nervously adjusts the baby's shirt before answering.

"His name Sol. Sol Makarov…"

With a name attached Laxus chuckles.

Testing the name he repeats it out load several times just to get the feel for it.

"Sol? SOL. Sooool. Sol. I like it. Works well with Strauss."

Fidgeting her fingers Mira stammers,

"Well…that's the thing. It's actually Dreyar."

His head shoots up. His eyes wide he had to ask to confirm with himself if what he had just heard was correct.

"Dreyar?"

She proudly stares into the man's eyes and genially says,

"It's Dreyar. Sol Makarov Dreyar."

He knew she didn't have to, but she did.

Overwhelmed he happily laughs and pulls the woman into a loving kiss.

Surprised, she also laughs before wrapping her arms around his neck returning the loving gesture.

Sol's coo causes the pair to temporarily pull away and laugh.

Laxus keeps Mira close as he places a kiss on her forehead.

The pitter patter of rain can be heard on the window glass.

His laughing changes to a somber look.

Looking out the window he could clearly hear his mother's words in his head.

("I'm always here Laxus. When it rains, I'm there. You're never alone.")

Mira watches as he gets up from the bed with Sol cradled in his arms.

Walking over to the window, Laxus and Sol watch the rain fall.

"My mother and I used to watch the rain together and she would sing this lullaby."

It warmed Mira's heart upon him saying those words. It was the first time he had ever mentioned anything about his mother to her.

Rocking Sol, Laxus begins to gently sing,

I love the pitter-patter  
I hear upon my window pane  
My troubles cease to matter  
When I hear the lullaby of the rain  
I've talked with every flower  
That blooms along the country lane  
They're happy in a shower  
Cause they love the lullaby of the rain

Although the rain may be teeming  
I'm cozy and warm  
And I catch up on my dreaming  
All during the storm

Some like their weather sunny  
Come cloudy days, and they complain  
I know they think I'm funny  
But I love the lullaby of the rain

On the roof or on the window pane,  
How I love the lullaby of the rain!

Reaching behind, Mira lovingly hugs the man as the trio stares up and intake the sight of the rain together as a family.

Closing the door Makarov approaches Gildarts, and Erza who were joined by Doranbolt.

With a look of concerned Erza says,

"Master…we weren't able to locate Rogue, but we did find Frosch."

Even though her expression alone was enough to tell him what he needed to know he asks,

"Tell me child, did she-"

Erza sadly shakes her head.

"There will be a ceremony in her honor, tomorrow evening."

The news pained him.

"Despite Rogue's best efforts we're doomed to repeat our past."

Doranbolt had wished there was more that he could have done, but unfortunately it is what it is.

"The Magic Council is reestablishing their hierarchy and as of today has lifted the ban placed on Fairy Tail. Ryotsu has officially stepped down and I will be taking his place as the New Head Councilman. I'm hoping what happened these last couple of days is never repeated. Going forward I'll make sure that the Magic Council is run in a more diplomatic matter. We will keep close tabs on the child and will be available if you ever need our help."

Gildarts crossing his arms and leaning against the wall adds in a stern tone,

"Thanks, but let's not forget what Mavis said. We only have 18 years before Acnologia returns."

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Makarov replies,

"The prophecy did mention that the powers bestowed on the Demonic Dragon Slayer would be enough to take down Acnologia himself."

The news was sort of disheartening for the S-Class knight.

Frowning she adds,

"To think he just entered this world a day ago and he'll not only be involved in one but two wars. It's heart wrenching to think what his future entails."

Once again it was up to Gildarts to bring up the morale in the ever growing somber group.

"That kid's got a lot riding on him, but I'm sure with Mira, Laxus, and all of us by his side. He'll do just fine."

Back in the forest a wounded Rogue angrily clenched onto his injured arm as tears uncontrollably streamed down his bloody and bruised cheeks.

"Fro…I don't care how long it takes me, but I'll find a way to bring you back! I PROMISE!"

Unbeknownst to the Dragon Slayer, Zeref watches the distraught man from the distance and smiles.

Mira, Laxus and Sol stare up in awe as the sun pushes pass the rain clouds and shines its light down on the city of Magnolia.

Sensing that something was adrift, Makarov remains uneasy as he looks up towards the sky and replies,

"For all our sake-"

There in the sun, he makes out an image of the legendary dragon.

Roaring loudly, the sound of the dragon's cry clearly echoes in his mind.

"I hope you're right."

**THE END!**

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review!

*SONG: GLENN MILLER 'LULLABY OF THE RAIN'

*Going forward if I write Fairy Tail stories it will make references to this Fic! (Unless they are flashbacks)

*Sol is pronounced Soul

* I will be taking a break from writing fics. This really drained me and took a lot out of my already busy schedule.

*I do want to write some comedic stories.

1) (Comedic)How Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow met Evergreen and how she joined.

2) (Comedic)Bickslow and Lisanna are responsible to babysit baby Sol while Mira and Laxus go out for the first time since Sol was born. Sol turns out to have more power than they all assumed giving Bickslow and Lisanna a run for their money.

3) (Drama) Laxus has it all and be little's Bickslow's powers when the Seith mage attempts to take on a higher rank mission to prove himself that he's a lot stronger than they believe. These two have lately been bumping heads and Bickslow has had enough and challenges Laxus to a battle to prove that he isn't the same guy he brought into Fairy Tail years ago.

Well those are some of my ideas…we shall see.

Thanks guys again! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D

SPOILER BELOW! STOP READING IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA!

*For all those who read the Manga I hope you understand why Fro had to die. I really wanted the story to tie back in and it was just necessary. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


End file.
